Lizzie McGuire: Scream
by D.Torres
Summary: Lizzie McGuire once had it all, a happy family, a loving boyfriend, and two best friends, then suddenly it was all taken away from her. This is my take on Scream using LM & characters.
1. Prologue

****

Prologue 

It was eight o'clock at night on a calm September night.  In a few short hours the month would be over and October would begin.  It was their favorite time of the year and many plans needed to be made.  Fifteen-year-old Melina Bianco was standing in her family's kitchen, patiently awaiting her boyfriend's arrival.  The couple had only recently started dating, event thought the two had been friends for several years.  Everyone, save their close friend Lanny, could see that the two were so obviously meant for one another.  Lanny's excuse was that he was too close to the couple to see the chemistry between them.  

Melina Bianco and Mathew McGuire were two peas in a pod.  Sure she was bossy, demanding, and a tad ruthless but Matt loved her.  Actually most people suspected it was in fact those qualities that Matt specifically loved about her.  

Melina had just pulled out a bag of microwave popcorn and was setting the timer when her doorbell rang.  The sound had initially startled her and she'd hit an extra number on the timer.  She left the popcorn popping while she ran to get the door, it would only be a moment so there was no need to worry about the popcorn burning.  Melina darted down the hall and opened the door to find no one there.  She looked around only to find no one at the door.  She stuck her head out and double-checked just in case Matt was being a smart alec, then closed and locked the door.

On her way back to the kitchen the phone rang.  She was closest to the cordless phone so she picked it up she said, "hello."

There was initially no response and she was on the verge of hanging up when she heard a small whimper on the line.  Listening closer she recognized Matt's voice.  He managed to mutter her name.  "Melina."

"Knock it off Matt."  Melina stated.  "Where are you?"

The phone suddenly hung up.  Melina thought Matt was just playing a joke on her to get back at her for one of the numerous ones that she herself played on him.  Smelling smoke she cursed under her breath and ran back to the kitchen to where her popcorn was now smoking from the microwave.  As she was reaching for the door handle the telephone rang again. 

"Hello." An annoyed Melina inquired as she opened the microwave and released the smoke from the now charcoaled popcorn bag. Tossing the bag into the trash she turned on the vent fan above the stove to suction out some of the smoke.  Again there was no response.  Her temper flaring up, Melina said, "Matt is this you playing another of your stupid pranks?"  

When no one responded she asked, "Are you there Matt?  Are you all right?" in a worried tone.

"He's right here, but he's far from all right."  A voice said answering Melina's question.

 The voice was deep and very evil sounding, almost electronic in nature, yet to human to be a voice changer.  The tone of the person's voice and their worlds immediately sent a shiver down Melina's spine.

"Who is this?!"  Melina demanded.

"Someone who you shouldn't trifle with if you want your boyfriend to live to see the sunrise."  The evil voice answered.

"How do I know you really have my boyfriend?"  Melina inquired.

She hear a sound, similar to the one movies use when a knife or sword is drawn.  She heard a mumble and then an audible moan of pain as a cutting sound was made.  Melina was scared and confused when she heard, "Open the front door and find out."  The voice informed her.  

Melina, phone in hand, crept to the front door.  It was solid wood with no windows so she couldn't peer out without opening it.  Placing the phone down momentarily on the table next to the door she picked up a baseball bat that her family kept in the adjourning closet.  Opening the door, Melina saw something in front of the door.  Using the handle of the bat, she lifted the object in question, a jacket, up and into her house.  She quickly closed the door and locked it.  Examining the item she knew immediately recognized the jacket as Matt's.  The jacket had an inside pocket that contained Matt's wallet.  As she opened the wallet the only item in it was a recent picture of the couple, only it was dipped in blood.  Melina noticed that the blood was also along the arm, where a cut had been made through the material, and obviously into the person wearing it.  The terrified girl picked up the phone and was about to call for help when that sinister voice called out again.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you.  If you hang up I'll gut your boyfriend like a fish."

Melina ducked into the living room for cover.  There were only a few windows in the room and they all had the curtains drawn. Clutching the phone and a baseball bat she hid from view.

"What do you want?"  She said as tears began to fall.  Her nerves were on edge and she was fearful not only for her life but that of Matt's.

"We're going to play a game.  If you answer the questions correctly you both live, answer wrong…. well you figure it out."  The person announced.

Melina was now hysterical.  She didn't know what kind of questions to expect but knew that with Matt's life at stake she had to play along.

"What kind of questions?"  She asked sobbing in between words.

"We'll go with horror movie questions.  Question 1: Name the killer in Nightmare of Elm Street?"

"Freddy… Freddy Krugger."  Melina answered fairly confident.

"Very good Melina.  Matt lives to take another breath."  The voice taunted her.

"How do you know my name?"  Melina inquired.

"Hey… I'll ask the questions blondie."  The voice announced.  Melina could tell that the person didn't like the fact that she asked him a question.

"Now, Question 2: Who is the Killer in Phantasm?"

"The… the Tallman."  Melina replied.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk."  Melina heard from the phone.  "I'm sorry… that's the wrong answer." The voice replied.

"No, its right.  The Tallman is the villain in the movie."

"But the sphere's were the killers.  The Tallman didn't kill anyone in Phantasm."

"That was a trick question."  Melina screamed into the phone.

"Life's not fair… ask young Mr. McGuire here."  The voice said.  The sound of tape being pealed off of flesh reverberated over the phone.  

"Melina we're be... t..e house!  Run!"  Matt screamed before the sound of a sharp instrument cutting into flesh was heard over the phone's receiver.  The instrument puncture Matt again and Melina heard Matt mumble his love for her as his breath rapidly left his body.  The weapon pierced matt at least two more times.

Melina immediately cut the connection, and turned the ringer off. She ran into her parent's bedroom, shut the door, locked it and hid in a closet.  She hoped and prayed that her folks would arrive home soon.  They were only supposed to go out for dinner and then come right back.  As much as Mr. and Mrs. Bianco liked and trusted the two young teens they were just that, young and teens.  In this day and age of teenage pregnancy, drugs, alcohol abuse, why invite even the most remote possibility of it.  Matt and Melina never argued with their parent's logic, it annoyed them at times but now Melina was praying that they'd return soon.

She was suddenly brought back to reality by the sound of the front door opening.  She thought for a moment her parents had returned early only to hear the door shut and lock immediately after the fact.  No voices were heard, no calls from her parents announcing their return, only footsteps.  The footsteps echoed through the hallway, the person making the noise didn't open any doors.  It was as if they were determining their next course of action.  

"Never hide a key under the mat Melina, it invites trouble." The voice informed her as the person tossed the key into a tray on the table.  Melina knew what he'd done from the sound of the key landing on the tray where her family normally left their house or car keys.  Melina somehow managed to get her breathing under control when a beeping sound sent her nerves over the edge again.  She couldn't figure out what it was, until she looked at the item in her left hand.  

Melina, in all her infinite wisdom, had forgotten about the page feature on cordless phones.  The beep was not part of the phone's ringer thus it couldn't be turned off like the ringer without picking up the phone.  Unfortunately it served its real world purpose and told the person who'd pressed the page feature where the phone was.  Melina had smartly locked the door after entering the room but could hear the person trying to force their way into the room.  Melina covered the phone with some clothes, flung the door to the closest open and dashed into her parent's bathroom.

Locking the bathroom door Melina lifted the window that led outside and slid out into the yard.  Landing with a low thud she crept along the side of the house to the backyard.   The Bianco's garage was not part of the house.  If you were facing the house it was off to the left.  The garage door was automatic and activated either by remote or keyless entry pad.  The garage also had a door located on the right-side wall for entering and exiting the Garage another way.  Melina new plan was to lock herself in the garage until her parent returned home then call the police about Matt.  When she was five feet from the entrance to the garage Melina saw a sight that she had to fight to keep her cries stifled.  Fifteen-year-old Mathew McGuire was propped up on a chair facing the backdoor to the Bianco family house.  He appeared to have been physically thrashed and had several stab wounds in the center of his chest.  Melina quietly crept past him and upon seeing him was about to run down the driveway when the side door to the garage was flung open and a dark figure grabbed her and pulled her into it.  

Melina managed to scream for a few moments before her assailant's knife penetrated her throat, slashing her vocal cords.  A second stab entered her upper left body just bellow the collarbone through her back.  Melina, muffled cries and gasps, turned so that she was facing her killer.  He was garbed in a frayed black robe, and wore a Ghostface mask that hid the killer's entire face.  She managed to remove the killer's mask and see their face before the knife that would end her life stabbed her in the chest three more times.

Opening the door to the garage the killer then dragged the chair that Matt McGuire was on into the garage.

~ * ~

Twenty minutes later the Bianco's were pulling up in their driveway.  They were worried because they'd tried to call their home only to keep getting the busy signal.  As they pulled up along the side of the house they noticed smoke coming from the open kitchen window.

As the green Toyota Matrix neared the door Mr. Bianco hit the button to the automatic door opener as the adults wondered what the two troublemakers had done this time, however mere seconds later Mrs. Bianco let out a blood-curdling scream.  Mr. Bianco turned his attention towards the garage where he saw their fifteen-year-old daughter and her boyfriend hung by their necks from the rafter in their garage.  Blood had seeped from their bodies and the two swung slowly back and forth from the rafter.  On the chair that Matt had once been propped up on the Ghostface costume sat staring at them, its mocking face staring at the two distraught and grieving parents. 


	2. Ch 1: A Call in the Night

Scream  
  
By D.Torres  
  
Ch 1: A Call in the Night  
  
Halloween was nearing and the two remaining McGuire's were not in a very festive mood. Normally their home would be bustling with activity, Matt would be concocting some mischievous plan, Sam McGuire would be bellyaching about what he would have to do to rectify the situation, Jo McGuire would be sentencing Matt for whatever deed he'd just done and Lizzie and her friends would be watching all of this occur. Now however it was only Jo and Lizzie. The house seemed empty, and oh so lonely. The one-year anniversary of Sam's death was approaching, Matt was killed one month exactly to the day, and Lizzie noted that her mother was not doing too well. She had put on her best, and bravest face, but deep down she was an emotional wreck.  
  
The McGuire family home was now largely open, mainly because Jo and Lizzie had packed up all of Sam and Matt's belongings. The two women, while keeping those items near and dear to them that reminded the two of their missing family members, could not bear to look at all of Matt & Sam's things day in and day out. Lanny had inherited a large majority of Matt's belongings, while he didn't actually want everything that Jo and Lizzie offered him, he took them to honor their and Matt's wishes.  
  
It was nighttime, a night very similar to the one just a month ago when Matt and Melina were killed. Lizzie had noted this and dreaded it. It was as if the very weather was warning her that something was amiss. Lizzie was looking out the window of her second floor room when she felt someone's hand land on her shoulder. Lizzie yelped and stumbled forward and landed on her bed.  
  
Ronny Jacobs, her eighteen-year old blonde haired, blue-eyed incredibly cute boyfriend was standing behind where she once stood. He was doing his best to stifle the laughter that threatened to erupt from within him. Lizzie wanted to be mad at him for scaring her out of her wits, especially since her nerves have been on edge for over a year, more so now.  
  
"Laugh and we're through Ronny." Lizzie finally managed to say, her own laughter on the verge of erupting.  
  
"Lizzie, only you could have been frightened by so little a gesture. I specifically stomped up the stairs to your room so I wouldn't scare you." Ronny protested.  
  
"How did you get up here? Where's my mom?" Lizzie inquired.  
  
"One, I walked through the front door, up the stairs and through your door." Ronny said as he held up his right index finger. He then held up his middle finger and said, "Two, Your mom let me in, and said she'd be right back. She was running to the store for something."  
  
Lizzie was feeling a tad uneasy knowing that she was alone in the house with her boyfriend. The farthest the two had gotten intimately was a lot of kissing and some heavy feeling through clothes. While Ronny obviously would have liked to get farther, Lizzie had stated early in their two-year relationship that she wasn't ready for sex and that she would tell him if and when she was ready.  
  
Ronny respected that and her. So, he agreed and never pressured her.  
  
"Take it easy Lizzie." Ronny stated, "I'm not hear for that, I came to see how my girl was doing. I know this is a rough time of the year for you and your mom, I just came to see if you needed some moral support."   
  
Ronny lowered his eyes to the ground, and then looked at Lizzie with sad puppy dog eyes. Lizzie now laughed at her boyfriend.  
  
"That was by far your worst performance ever." She said in between laughs.  
  
"I try." Ronny stated.  
  
"I better get going, my folks don't want me out late tonight, especially after. well. you know." Ronny said, not intentionally trying to bring up the horrible memory of her brother's death.  
  
"I understand Ronny." Lizzie said, she stood and was about to come give him a hug when her telephone rang. Lizzie, figuring it was Gordo, Miranda or both, hit the speakerphone button so Ronny could hear their conversation. "Hello." Lizzie said aloud.  
  
The two waited for some response but none came. "Hello." Lizzie said again.  
  
Again, there was no response. Lizzie, figuring it was a bad connection, reached to turn off the speaker when she finally got a response.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A sinister sound voice informed her. "You never know what someone might think if you hung up on them. It might make them. angry."  
  
"Who is this?" Lizzie asked, a slight tremor of fear was noticeable to all that heard her.  
  
"The question you should be asking yourself isn't who am I, the question you should be asking yourself is where am I?" The voice informed Lizzie.  
  
Ronny was now standing by his girlfriend, his arms wrapped securely around her waist. He had closed the door to Lizzie's room and locked it behind him.  
  
"So where are you?" Lizzie asked, now feeling more confident.  
  
"Take a look out the window. or have you boyfriend do it."  
  
Lizzie, reluctant to let him go, was persuaded by Ronny to let him go, with a whispered promise that he would not actually open the window. Ronny cautiously stepped towards the window and looked around. There was no one on the sidewalk or anywhere else for that matter.  
  
He turned to look at Lizzie and shook his head signaling that no one was present.  
  
"There's no one out there." Lizzie announced.  
  
As if to answer a flash of lightning appeared, followed closely by the clap of thunder and in the blink of an eye a figure leaped from out of no where, clad in a black cloak and a ghost face mask. Lizzie screamed and Ronny turned, but not before the ghost faced man ran a knife through the glass of Lizzie's window and into Ronny's hand. Ronny fell back. The cut was superficial but the shock sent him reeling. Lizzie, not thinking, grabbed a lamp and tossed it at the unknown man before he could climb through the window. The lamp smashed into the person's mask and he tipped over backwards. Lizzie grabbed her brother's baseball bat, a bat that she'd kept for safety and personal reasons, from her closet and stood next to the now broken window. If the attacker made a second attempt on them they would live to regret it.  
  
"You're were lucky this time bitch." The voice said over the phone. Lizzie had forgotten that the line was still live. "Next time I'll make sure you end up like your brother and his little bitch. They were a real scream!" The voice said with a sinister laugh. The call then ended with the speakerphone hearing the tone signaling Lizzie could use the phone.  
  
Realizing for the first time since her window was broken that Ronny was hurt Lizzie ran to her dresser, pulled a t-shirt out and applied pressure to his wound to stop the bleeding. While it wasn't a large amount of blood Lizzie was to busy panicking to worry about that or much else now.  
  
~ * ~  
  
The Police were currently searching the yard for any clues as to the attacker's identity. While this person did not seem to leave any such clues the police did a through job of investigating the house. Jo McGuire and Ronny's parents were codling their children. Jo felt incredibly guilty about leaving the children alone, even though she was only gone twenty minutes. Ronny's parents tried to comfort Jo with the knowledge that not only was this not her fault that this happened, but that had it occurred in their house they wouldn't have expected it either. Lizzie's room was on the second floor, the person must have used the tree to climb up, and wearing the dark cloak and a Halloween mask that Lizzie and Ronny described to the police, hid in the darkness until it was time to strike.   
  
Jo was a basket case. Her husband and son were dead, her daughter and her boyfriend attacked, and she was nowhere around to try and help. Lizzie walked over to her mother and wrapped her arms around her. Jo smiled, a forced smile, as tears fell down her face.  
  
"I'm ok mom." Lizzie reassured the distraught woman.  
  
"I know sweetie, I. I just. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you too." Jo informed her only daughter.  
  
Elizabeth Brooke McGuire sat amidst the police investigation with her mother, trying to sooth the older woman's nerves.  
  
Just then the phone rang. Lizzie hit the speakerphone button, "Hello."  
  
"Bet you feel safe right now don't you?" The voice began. "Don't worry Lizzie.they can't protect you all the time." "No one can!" The sinister voice announced as the police scrambled to try and trace the number. Unfortunately the call ended with the attackers last word.  
  
When the call arrived Jo walked over to Lizzie and wrapped her arms securely around her daughter. If anything were going to happen to Lizzie they would have to get through her first. The police decided to station two officer sat the McGuire house that night and Lizzie slept with her mother in Jo's Room. Before they turned in for the night Lizzie and Jo made sure that the windows were shut, and the door was locked. Huddled together, still both fearing for the other's safety, the two women tried desperately to find the courage to be strong for the other. Needles to say, it was a long night, with very little sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lizzie Facts: Ronny Jacobs (for those that don't know) was Lizzie's first kiss. While he broke up with her for another girl (paving the way for Gordo- possibly) he fits into my story.  
  
Scream Fact: The appearance of the killer and voice on the phone are the same as the one in Scream. While I am borrowing a great deal from scream (my homage to it) my story won't be an exact duplicate of it, so don't think seeing the movies will help you know who is killer.  
  
Legal Mess: Scream owned by Dimension, Lizzie McGuire is owned by Disney. I own very little and its not either of those 2 things  
  
This story is an homage to Wes Craven/Kevin Williamson's Scream only using Disney's Lizzie McGuire cast. 


	3. Ch 2: School Days

Chapter 2: School Days  
  
Jo McGuire, after tearfully informing her daughter that she would be leaving town on business, dropped her daughter off at school. While Jo hated to leave Lizzie during such at such an inopportune time, her work had informed her that due to the nature of the business trip that she simply could not cancel at this late date. Since her father's passing Jo was the only one that was around that could support them. She had earned a degree in business before she married and had her family, now she had to actually use her skills in the real world. A world that while it understood Jo and Lizzie were going through an incredible hardship did not stop for them and their grief.  
  
After half an hour of arguing with her boss over the situation before Lizzie awoke, Jo made arrangements with the Gordon's for Lizzie to stay with them. Jo didn't like the idea of Lizzie being alone in their house, even if she would have police protection, a fact that Roberta Gordon readily agreed with.  
  
When Lizzie awoke her mother explained the situation and apologized profusely for having to leave. Lizzie completely understood and didn't offer any resistance to her mother's wishes. The only thing that confused her was that she was to stay with the Gordon's instead of the Sanchez's. Not that Lizzie was really complaining, but she couldn't figure out why her mother was send her there instead of her best girl-friends home.  
  
Lizzie just brushed the thought aside as she gave her mom a kiss on the cheek, and received one in return. She then hugged the older woman and upon exiting the car watched as her mother drove off, destination.. Airport. She turned and looked at Hillridge High School. It was her senior year, and while school had been in session for two whole months she suddenly felt like she did her freshman year. She had managed to survive almost four whole years at this school with out embarrassing herself, due mainly to the fact that her Roman holiday was public knowledge so she was still considered 'cool'. Still after the events of the past year she suddenly wished it was her freshman year. That would mean that her father and brother would still be alive.  
  
"Lizzie." Miranda said running up and hugging her friend. "Why didn't you call me last night, I had to hear about it on the radio? The R-A-D-I-O." Her best friend emphasized.  
  
Lizzie had been so distraught after the phone call that she completely forgot to tell her friends that she was ok. She looked at her watch and realizing the time. Without answering her first best friend she began counting down till her other best friend would arrive and begin his tirade.  
  
"5, 4, 3, 2.. And"  
  
"Lizzie!" An irritated David Gordon called out. Lizzie held up her hand to him, motioned for him to stand next to Miranda, took a deep breath, and gave the two a blow-by-blow description of the events of the previous night, and an apology for not informing them sooner. Gordo and Miranda likewise apologized. They had been so worried once the word got out that they forgot the simple fact that Lizzie must have been out of her mind with fear. Not to mention how her mother must be feeling as well.  
  
"So, you ready for our sleep over?" Gordo asked in a playful tone.  
  
"Oh yes." Lizzie nodded enthusiastically. "I cannot be in that big empty house by myself. I simply refuse to." Lizzie stated. "That and my mommy won't let me."  
  
This caused the trio of friends to laugh quite hard. When they managed to catch their breaths, and their complexion returned to normal something occurred to the brains of the bunch.  
  
"Miranda, why is it that she's staying with me and not you?" Gordo asked his other best friend.  
  
Miranda didn't look at her friends, instead she adjusted her backpack, tilted her head towards the school and said, "Ummm, I think that's the bell, we should be getting to class."  
  
Miranda then darted off to class. Lizzie and Gordo just looked at one another and followed the Hispanic girl. The trio had different first periods but their lockers were located relatively close to one another. Miranda was already closing her locker and darting down the hall before Lizzie and Gordo had even finished entering their locker combinations.  
  
The day went by like any other day; save for the looks that Lizzie received as she walked through the hallways. Everyone seemed to be whispering and shooting glances her way. It was an eerie feeling, one that was seriously creeping out Lizzie. Her boyfriend chose that particular moment to pick her up off her feet and give her a hug. Lizzie was on the verge of panicking until she heard Ronny say hello and then followed the greeting with a quick kiss on the cheek. Lizzie, upon being returned the to floor, gave him a quick kiss on the lips and then proceeded to look at her boyfriends injured hand. Ronny's hand was bandaged, and it needed several stitches, but like any manly man simply shrugged it off and went about it like it was nothing.  
  
"So, how's everyone treating you today?" Ronny inquired.  
  
"If by everyone you mean the student body then they're just glaring at me and whispering. If by everyone you mean Kate and the In-Crowd they've been oddly silent." Lizzie replied.  
  
Since the class trip to Rome, Lizzie McGuire and Kate Sanders had come to some kind of informal truce. The two rarely spoke to each other but when they did they were very civil, on might almost say they could be friends, not that anyone would say that. The rest Kate's clique continued to snipe at those they felt were their inferiors, name Gordo and Miranda. They did however pretty much leave Lizzie alone, as well as her close friends when they were with her. Lizzie's popularity, while not in the same category as them, was enough that should they make the wrong comment, they might find themselves at ends with a large number of students, particularly those that were fans of Lizzie's singing.  
  
It was common knowledge that Lizzie McGuire now had friends in the music industry, mainly one hugely popular in the United States, Isabella Parigi. Since she saved Isabella's career, that the girl's former singing partner was trying to destroy, the two had become very close friends. Anytime Isabella was in town Lizzie was always seen in her company, as the photographs that ended up in tabloids and newspapers showed. Still whenever they were out of earshot of their classmates Claire and Brooke took great pleasure in ridiculing Lizzie. Claire took pot shots at the girl out of petty jealousy, while Brooke did it because she was jealous of Lizzie's closeness to her ex-boyfriend David, a boy she was still crushing on.  
  
At that moment David Gordon appeared before the couple, gasping for air, as he clutched what looked like a school newspaper in his hand.  
  
"Lizzie, this just found its way into my hands. Someone used the school equipment last night and ran tons of these." Gordo informed Lizzie and Ronny. Taking the paper Lizzie unrolled it and the cover story made her ill.  
  
Attack at the McGuire's, Innocent Injured  
It seems that the McGuire's continue to have bad luck these days. Not  
one month after Mathew McGuire [15] and his girlfriend Melina Bianco  
[15] were discovered dead in the Bianco family garage Lizzie McGuire  
herself came under Attack by an unknown assailant. Ronny Jacobs [18],  
Her boyfriend of two years was stabbed in the hand defending Lizzie.  
  
Had the attack on Lizzie been successful she would have been the third  
McGuire killed in less than a year. Samuel McGuire, father of two was  
found dead on Halloween one year ago. His killer, one Emmanuelle  
Jordan, a woman to whom it is alleged Mr. McGuire once had a  
relationship with, was executed a month ago after her final appeal was  
denied.  
  
Reports indicate that Lizzie's attacker was garbed in a black cloak  
with a white "Ghost Face" style Halloween mask. Personally I would  
find this very hard to believe but one Ronny Jacobs confirms the  
story. The police are currently protecting young Ms. McGuire while  
they search for her attacker.  
  
Gordo watched Lizzie's expression change from the once pseudo-happy face to a look of utter horror. Whoever printed this was being incredibly insensitive to a girl who was already a nervous wreak. Not to mention a girl that was feeling guilty that her boyfriend was injured while trying to protect her.  
  
Miranda was jogging up towards the group clutching a newspaper in her hand. She noticed that Lizzie already had one in her hand and immediately grabbed it. Miranda tore the two up and tossed the remains in a nearby trash receptacle. "Don't let this trash get to you Lizzie." Ordered Lizzie's best girl friend.  
  
Lizzie nodded her head in agreement and had almost recomposed herself before Ms. Ungermeyer appeared.  
  
"I hate to break up your little get together here but you all should be heading to class. Ms. Sanchez, here are your transcripts, please do not lose these again." The short, yet scary looking principal ordered. Miranda nodded her head at the short older woman.  
  
"Miranda," Lizzie said but before she could ask her question Gordo answered Lizzie's question with a question of his own.  
  
"When are you moving?" 


	4. Ch 3: From Bad to Worse

Chapter 3: From Bad to Worse  
  
Elizabeth Brooke McGuire stared at the face of one of her best friends in utter disbelief. In the past twenty-four hours her world had been shaken from its foundation with an attack on her boyfriend and herself. The attacker then dared to call and claim responsibility for her brother's death, threatening her life as well. Now, here was one of her oldest and dearest friends, and she apparently was leaving her life. again.  
  
"Mo. moving?" Lizzie finally managed to spit out.  
  
Miranda was speechless, but finally managed to nod her head yes.  
  
"When?" Lizzie asked, the look of surprise still soundly on her face.  
  
"I. I stop school today. We're leaving tomorrow evening." Miranda said. Before she could explain herself, her boyfriend, one Danny Kessler arrived. He wrapped his arms around his Latino girlfriend and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Hello beautiful." Danny said, and then looked at the group around her. Danny noticed that the teens were all wearing a very shocked expression on their face.  
  
"Guy's, you know we've been dating for over a year, why the look of surprise." Danny inquired.  
  
"Because Miranda just told us.." But before David Gordon could continue Miranda spun around and planted a huge kiss on her boyfriend. The public display of affection earned her several whistles from passing schoolmates and soon a teacher was clearing their throat, signaling that they needed to break it up.  
  
Normally, one might think that someone would finish what Gordo was about to say, fortunately, everyone here realized that Miranda obviously hadn't told Danny that she was moving away yet, and the kiss was simply a distraction. Gordo decided that he no longer wished to be a fifth wheel made up some excuse about going to the science room for extra credit and made a hasty retreat. The quartet then made their way to the cafeteria for lunch. As they entered the room Lizzie grabbed Miranda by the arm and told the boy's that they were going to restroom.  
  
~ * ~  
  
"How could you not have told us you were moving?" Lizzie yelled once the door was closed behind them. She stared angrily at her best friend.  
  
"Because it is probably the worst thing that has ever happened to me and because with everything going on in your life I didn't want you to have to worry about the things going on in mine." Miranda answered.  
  
Lizzie looked at her friend with surprise. She couldn't believe that was her reason for keeping something this monumental from her. Lizzie walked over and hugged her best friend.  
  
"If a best friend can't stop to put the things going on in her life aside to help another friend. What good are they?" Lizzie asked.  
  
Miranda just tightened the embrace. "Did you ever stop to think that I was doing just that?" The dark haired young woman asked.  
  
Lizzie nodded, "Moments after I finished saying it. But still," She stopped to wipe the impending tears from her eyes, "I would have liked to have been there for you." She answered.  
  
"I have to finish my senior year in Mexico. I will be taking a year of College off and then I can come back here and go to school with you." A crying Miranda relayed to Lizzie.  
  
Many tissues, some makeup, and several minutes later the two young ladies looked like they did before they entered the restroom. Danny and Ronny had their food and their girlfriend's favorites as well. Lizzie had asked her best friend when she was going to tell Danny about her moving. Miranda had tearfully told her that the two of them would be having dinner out that night and that she was telling him then. Lizzie had assure her that Ronny would not tell Danny about her moving, even though the two were the best of friends themselves. Miranda was very enthusiastic about that news. Prior to being informed of this Lizzie was having a difficult time persuading the girl to leave the restroom and join the boys at their table.  
  
Sitting down next to their respective boyfriends the two girls grabbed their lunch and began devouring it. The plan was to eat, avoid talking, and leave. Lizzie would remember something back at her locker and Miranda, wanting to make sure no one messed with her friend, would be accompany her.  
  
"Miranda, Ronny and I have to run to gym, we're helping the coaches with freshman football during our free period." Danny said kissing the girl on her cheek.  
  
"Sh. sure Danny." Miranda replied and kissed him on his cheek before he got up.  
  
Lizzie, mouth still full of food felt her boyfriend kiss her cheek. Swallowing her bite quickly, and trying not to choke herself, Lizzie gave him a quick peck and the two dashed off to the gym.  
  
"Are you sure that Ronny won't tell?" Miranda said leaning over to Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie again nodded her head yes.  
  
"Positive?" A paranoid Miranda inquired again.  
  
"Positive." Lizzie retorted.  
  
"Absolutely, positively sure?" Miranda pressed.  
  
"Yes." Lizzie said in a hushed voice.  
  
"Greetings earthlings. may we sit with you?" Larry Tudgeman asked, along with his girlfriend Veruca.  
  
Lizzie and Miranda signaled for the two to join them.  
  
"Where's Gordo?" Veruca inquired.  
  
"He didn't come to eat?" Lizzie asked.  
  
Larry and Veruca shook their heads.  
  
"He said he was just going to get an extra credit assignment." Lizzie voiced.  
  
"It's not like Gordo to skip lunch." Miranda stated for the record.  
  
"It's not like Gordo to miss any meal." Veruca added. The quartet erupted into laughter on that comment. To this day no one was quite sure how Gordo, who put away more food than most Marine divisions, remained so trim.  
  
"So Miranda." Larry began, "when were you planning on telling us?"  
  
"Telling you what?" Miranda asked with her best poker face.  
  
"I was in the office when Ms. Ungermeyer walked out with your transcripts." Larry informed the overly anxious girl.  
  
"I. I don't know. before I moved." She replied unconvincingly.  
  
"When are you moving?" Veruca asked in a whispered voice. She understood that Miranda didn't want this information broadcasted and did her best to keep this under wraps.  
  
"Today's my last day here, I leave tomorrow night."  
  
"Well, we're sorry to see you go." Larry offered. While Larry was a tad eccentric at times he had a good heart and was a very good friend, as was his ladylove.  
  
"Thanks guys. Listen, I hate to eat and run but I have a few more things to do before I finish today." Miranda informed them. She then stood, cleaned off her plate and tray, left them at their designated spots and departed the cafeteria.  
  
"I don't mean to run out on you guys either but I have to take care of some business before class so I'll see you there Larry." Lizzie stated as she disposed of her items and proceeded to the bathroom near the science wing.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Lizzie had just entered a stall when the door to the washroom opened. There were two voices gabbing and Lizzie would recognize them anywhere.  
  
"So what'd you think about that article in that newsletter?" Brooke asked her companion.  
  
"Oh the piece on Lizzie. I thought it was very enlightening, but a tad on the weak side. If she'd listened to me it would have made Lizzie look like the neurotic loser everyone knows her to be." Claire Miller announced, not even checking to see if anyone was in the washroom. "Ohhhh my god, did you see the look on Lizzie's face when Gordo showed it to her, she looked like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car." Claire answered.  
  
"If Ronny hadn't been there no one would believe that she was attacked. They'd probably think she did it for attention. I mean first her dad is killed by his mistress. Then, her brother and his little skank get wasted by some loser. I mean she probably so high on her own hype that she just hired someone to attack her so she could remain in the spotlight." Brooke snidely stated.  
  
"I completely agree with you. Ever since that little diva trip she had before freshman year she thinks she's just all that." Claire said. "Lizzie needs to be cut down to size some, and I think I'm just the person to do it."  
  
"You go girl." Brooke said. The two must have been there to adjust their makeup because the door opened and suddenly all was quiet again.  
  
Lizzie exited the stall and went to the sink. Of the four sinks in the room only the one on the far left was working. Lizzie used the water to clean the streaks on her face. After being sniped at her entire Junior High School life by the "in-crowd" Lizzie was use to not letting the things that were said by Kate and Claire bother her. This time was different though. This time it was the callous and uncaring remarks about Lizzie's father and brother that truly wounded her. Melina and her brother were a wonderful couple, even if they were a tad juvenile, but her father was not cheating on her mother. The woman who had murdered her father never denied being in a sexual relationship with Sam McGuire, in fact her whole defense consisted of "it was a crime of passion". In the end the woman was convicted, her failed appeal, the death penalty was carried out.  
  
Lizzie dried her eyes and was about to reapply her makeup when she heard a strange sound coming from the stall located two doors over. It sounded like heavy breathing, but when she looked there was no one present. Then, a single boot stepped down. It was a black military style boot. Also, judging by the size of the boot it was a man's boot. The second foot came down and Lizzie heard the latch. The door swung open and someone wearing the same costume as the night before lunged at Lizzie. Lizzie ducked and heard the sound of something metal striking glass. Lizzie scampered towards the door as the shining knife that the person was wielding barely missed her ankle. Lizzie kicked backwards and her foot mashed into the killer's mask. A groan of pain and rage could be heard but by the time the killer recovered Lizzie was on her feet and out the door. In her haste for survival Lizzie, who pulled the door open in a hurry, almost knocked down three underclassmen that were passing by as she exited the restroom. When the passing students looked in the washroom they saw no one present. Assuming that Lizzie was just trying to make a spectacle of herself, as the underground newspaper implied she was, they just ignored the girl and left, completely oblivious to the knife wielding maniac garbed in a Halloween costume, climbing up into the ventilation system. 


	5. Ch 4: Silent Declarations

Chapter 4: Silent Declaration  
  
  
  
Two hours later Lizzie McGuire was sitting in a chair in the principal's office. The Gordon's had been called immediately after the attack and were told that once the school was verified clear that they could come to the school and Lizzie would be released into their custody, per their arrangement with Mrs. McGuire. Lizzie was currently in the company of one David Gordon while they waited for the search of the building to be completed. Gordo had literally bumped into the girl shortly after her escape from the restroom. He had seen a terrified Lizzie almost trample three freshmen and fled down the hall in his direction. David Gordon actually dared to step in her way and stop her to find out what was the matter. A feet that almost sent the young man to the floor when Lizzie rammed into him.  
  
  
  
When David finally managed to calm her down and find out why she was in such a panicked state he escorted her immediately to the office and reported the incident to the Principal. Gordo only needed to say, "Lizzie has been attacked," and Ms. Ungermeyer was on the PA System ordering an immediate lockdown of the school. Security was to man the doors to ensure no one left and everyone was to stay where they were, no exceptions. She than instructed her secretary to call the police.  
  
  
  
Three police cars were pulling up, their tires squealing as they came to a quick stop, within fifteen minutes of the call being placed. Shortly after the arrival of the first group of police officers, a forensics team arrived and began examining the washroom where Lizzie had been attacked. The team combed the washroom from top to bottom but other than a few tell tale signs that some altercation had occurred in the bathroom the CSI investigators found nothing indicating who was behind her assault. Since it was a public washroom there were numerous fingerprints and hair fibers, it would be impossible to know if they belonged to the killer, particularly since they were garbed from head to toe.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile the other police officers, weapons drawn, were checking the school over from the basement up. After searching the school from bottom to top they also turned up no other leads. The killer had made his or her escape, much to the horror of Lizzie, and that of Ms. Ungermeyer who was furious that someone was capable of pulling something like this off on her watch.  
  
  
  
When the building was determined to be safe security allowed Mr. And Mrs. Gordon to enter. Roberta immediately began comforting the young woman who, while physically no worse for wear, was an emotional wreck. Once an escort had been assigned, Lizzie and the Gordon's were making their way out of the building. Ms. Ungermeyer had disabled the bells and was allowing the group to depart before she dismissed the remaining classes. Several steps down the hall from the main office the speaker system suddenly clicked on. The entire building could hear the sound of someone breathing heavily into a microphone but no one knew where it was coming from. The staff in the main office was trying to figure out what was going on since none of them were anywhere near the PA.   
  
  
  
"Heh, heh, heh, heh..." a sinister sounding laugh came over the intercom throughout the building. "You may have survived a second encounter, but even your luck can't hold out forever. What is that old saying... three times the charm?" The sinister voice announced.  
  
  
  
"Just realize little girl that I will continue to come after you until you end up just like the rest of your family!!!"  
  
  
  
Lizzie was now crying hysterically. She was wrapped in the arms of one Roberta Gordon while Mr. Gordon, David and two policemen surrounded them.  
  
  
  
"I think you need another reminder of how serious I can be Lizzie... yes, another reminder is definitely in order. I'll be in touch." The killer announced and then the PA system went dead.  
  
  
  
"Come on Lizzie, let's get you to our home." Roberta said still coddling the young woman.  
  
  
  
Lizzie had never felt so vulnerable, so alone, so terrified in her entire life as she was rushed out of the school and into Mr. Gordon's car. Deep down, she knew what kind of reminder that the killer was talking about. She silently prayed that she was wrong, and that the killer did not intend to make an example of someone else.  
  
  
  
"Gordo, call Miranda." Lizzie ordered when she was inside the Gordon's car. As they Gordon's BMW pulled out of the visitor's parking lot it was flanked by two police cruiser and a police motorcycle. "Please, just tell her not to go out tonight. I have a bad feeling that if she does something might happen to her." Lizzie implored him.  
  
  
  
"Calm down Lizzie, I'll tell her." Gordo took his father's cell phone and upon getting a hold of their other best friend immediately transmitted the blonde girl's wish to Miranda.  
  
  
  
Miranda had been in the building when the killer made his intentions known and immediately realized that Lizzie was worried that she would be the reminder that the killer was referring to. After that realization it didn't take much convincing for her to agree to stay at home with her family. She also agreed to tell Danny the truth that night over the phone in case Miranda was being stalked and the killer decided to make an example out of Danny instead.   
  
  
  
Lizzie McGuire sat in the back seat of the Gordon's BMW, now comforted by her best friend. Once they were safely at the Gordon's home, she would sit back, try and relax as she waited for Miranda to call her and tell her how Danny took the news of the Sanchez family moving to Mexico thus, ending their relationship.  
  
  
  
While the two parents didn't saw a word Mr. And Mrs. Gordon were terrified. They weren't afraid for themselves, no they were afraid for their only son, and his best friend. Both of David's parents were psychiatrists, thus they had a great deal of experience dealing with the human mind. Right now they were worried that this psychopath, a man brave enough to attack Lizzie in broad daylight at a public school, intended to strike at either Miranda or their son to get to Lizzie. With everything that Lizzie had suffered through in the past twelve months it would most likely be the final thing that shattered her mental and emotional stability. They hoped that the Sanchez family would take extra precautions tonight before the left for Mexico.  
  
  
  
The drive was a fairly quite one, no one wanting to say anything that might upset Lizzie. Roberta and Howard Gordon occasionally looked in their review mirrors at the two and as they neared their home they happened to look back to a sight that caused a smile appear on the two parents faces. It was obvious to them, and many others, that David was head over heals in love with his best friend. Lizzie likewise looked extremely comfortable with her best guy-friend. Roberta sighed as she remembered the conversation that she had with David about Lizzie.   
  
  
  
David had confessed to her that before returning from Rome that Elizabeth Brooke McGuire had actually kissed him. Gordo was bouncing off the walls for days with excitement at the prospect of being with Lizzie as an actual couple. However, not wanting to ruin their friendship they decided to take it slow. Sometime later though Gordo's high spirits were shattered by the return of one Ronny Jacobs. David explained that Ronny was Lizzie's first "real" boyfriend and had given Lizzie her first kiss. Ronny had immediately petitioned Lizzie for her forgiveness and asked for a second chance.  
  
  
  
Lizzie was initially torn. While she cared a great deal for Gordo, particularly since their adventures in Rome, she had always wondered what a real relationship with Ronny would have been like. She confronted Gordo, unsure what to do and at the time since she was unable to talk to Miranda do to her initial sojourn to Mexico, and asked his advice. Gordo, being the gentleman, decided it would be best if he stepped aside and allowed Lizzie to determine her feelings for Ronny and him. That was two years ago, and the couple had been together ever since.  
  
  
  
Still, Roberta couldn't help but notice that Lizzie McGuire, for the first time since they arrived at the school, looked totally at peace wrapped in her friends caring embrace.  
  
  
  
"There maybe hope for them yet." Roberta whispered to her grinning husband as he pulled up in the Gordon's Garage.  
  
  
  
~ * ~  
  
  
  
It was eight o' clock at night and Lizzie McGuire had just hung up the telephone after consoling a very devastated Miranda Sanchez. Miranda had finally called Danny before they were to go out to dinner to cancel. When he asked why she told him that everyone was worried that whoever attacked Lizzie might be coming after her. Danny told her that he could arrange for them to eat in a very public place and to have their meal chaperoned but Miranda still refused. When Danny asked why Lizzie's best friend finally came clean about her moving to Mexico. To say that Danny was upset would be the understatement of the century. Miranda went on to explain that Danny began yelling at her, accusing her of using him and then proceeded to curse at her profanely before the now crying girl finally hung up on him.  
  
  
  
Lizzie and Gordo did their best to console Miranda before their friend had to hang up. She still had some last minute packing to do and was determined to get some rest that night. Lizzie reminded her to lock her windows and to sleep with either a baseball bat or something along those lines... just in case. Miranda's room, much like Lizzie's was on the second floor of her family's house.  
  
  
  
Still, that didn't stop Ronny from being hurt last night, Lizzie thought to herself.  
  
  
  
"Penny for your thoughts." Gordo said as he looked at his best friend. She was staring out of the window in the Gordon's living room.  
  
  
  
"You'd have change coming Gordo." Lizzie replied.  
  
  
  
"Did you manage to get a hold of your mom yet?" Gordo asked.  
  
  
  
"No, she hasn't checked in yet, she might have had to go straight to her meeting though. It's happened before."  
  
  
  
"Lizzie, besides the fact that a homicidal maniac has it in for your family, what's wrong?"  
  
  
  
"I'm scared Gordo. Ever since my dad was killed my life has just been a mess. I wish we could go back a few year, to simpler, happy times."  
  
  
  
"A great man once said, 'so do all who live to see such times.' "  
  
  
  
Lizzie looked dumb founded at her friend. "Been watching the Lord of the Rings again I see." She said as a smile threatened to appear on her gloomy face.  
  
  
  
"They're good movies McGuire, don't you forget that." Gordo stated. "Come on, I'll make you a cup of Hot Coco."  
  
  
  
"Thanks Gordo... for everything." Lizzie said staring out the window of the guest room.  
  
  
  
She wasn't looking at him; she didn't want him to see the look on her face. She didn't want Gordo to know how torn she was feeling. While they were riding in the car she had felt so safe in his arms. His parents were going out of their way to help calm her and protect here. And not two years ago she had broken her best friends heart by choosing to give Ronny Jacobs a second chance. Lizzie wasn't sure, if their roles were reversed, if she could be so accommodating to someone that broke her heart.  
  
  
  
"Anytime Lizzie, that's what best friends are for." Gordo didn't know how it happened but as the two descended the stairs they noticed that they were walking side-by-side, hand-in-hand. Even Lizzie didn't realize until they were in the kitchen that they were doing this. Gordo released his hold of her hand when he had to get the teapot to boil water for the coco. Lizzie opened the cabinet where the Gordon's kept their mugs and proceeded to grab to very large ones that had their names inscribed on them.   
  
  
  
Roberta Gordon and Jo McGuire had gotten the two kids the mugs for the holidays one year as a joke gift. The two had thought it was very cute and used them from that day on whenever they made tea or coco.  
  
  
  
"Gordo..."  
  
  
  
"Hmmm." The young man mumbled as he was pulling out the coco mix.  
  
  
  
"Uhhh, never mind. It wasn't important." Lizzie said trying to change the subject. "I'll be right back, I have to go to the bathroom."  
  
  
  
"OK, the water should be done boiling when you get back."  
  
  
  
When Lizzie was out of earshot Gordo let out a sigh. He had promised himself that he wouldn't fall for her again, that they could just be best friends. As he watched her leave he whispered in her general direction, "I love you."  
  
  
  
The moment the bathroom door was shut Lizzie leaned against it and tears welled up in her eyes. Lizzie never claimed to be as smart as Gordo, but she'd always hoped her heart would help her make the right decisions. Now, as she thought about her best friend down stairs trying to comfort her all she could do was think of how she'd hurt him. And how much she was coming to realize that she cared about, maybe as more than just a friend. The more she thought about it the more she had to force the thoughts from her head.  
  
  
  
She was in a relationship with a nice young man already. True, Ronny had hurt her once before but they were beyond that. She could never do that to him. No matter what how much her heart was telling her at this moment in time that she loved David Gordon. Washing her face off and recomposing herself, Lizzie McGuire went back to the kitchen where Gordo and a mug of Hot Coco with her name on it awaited. 


	6. Ch 5: The Only News that's Fit to Print

Chapter 5: The Only News That's Fit To Print  
  
For the first time since Matt was murdered Lizzie finally managed to sleep through the entire night. Normally she and her mother would wake up at some point screaming. The nightmares that their minds created rarely stopped and one or the other would spend the rest of the night trying to comfort each other. As Lizzie's eye's fluttered open she looked at the alarm clock stationed right in front of her. The time read; 6:30 AM. She had actually managed to sleep for seven hours. Lizzie was flabbergasted. She couldn't imagine what in the world had been able to sooth her to the point of her being able to sleep for seven hours. It was then that she felt a warm presence next to her. She slowly turned and saw one David Gordon sleeping next to her.  
  
Lizzie momentarily panicked until she noticed that he was still clad in the clothes he had worn the previous day, his hands firmly under his pillow. Lizzie thought back and remembered that he was hugging her and trying his best to sooth her to sleep last night. Gordo must have been too tired to move, or didn't want to risk waking her and just snuggled up next to her and passed out. Lizzie, her heart so filled with joy since she was fully rested for the first time in ages, leaned over and gently kissed her best friend on his forehead.  
  
The sudden contact caused Gordo to rouse himself from his slumber. Barely conscious, Gordo wrapped his arms around his best friend and pulled her into a tight embrace. Lizzie let out a little yelp in surprise. The two were now physically closer than they'd ever been and Lizzie felt torn. Despite the fact that she had a loving boyfriend she felt extremely comfortable in Gordo's embrace. If she allowed herself she could easily fall right back to sleep in his arms. The warmth and love she felt, reminded her of the girl she was in Rome, the Lizzie that once dared to cross a line from best friend to something more with only a kiss.  
  
Unfortunately her rational side was also telling her that she belonged to another. Even thought that other person, in his immature days, had left her in an emotional rut. Another that had raised her hopes then dropped her for someone better. As Lizzie thought about it and wondered how what she did to Gordo was any different than what Ronny did to her all those years ago. Lizzie and Gordo, while not dating had grown incredibly close since the end of their Junior High School days.  
  
Just when it seemed like they would finally be together, Lizzie left Gordo for Ronny. A tear fell from the blonde girl's eye. She couldn't imagine how much she'd hurt Gordo that day. Then she thought back to the day Ronny told her there was someone else and she remembered the pain that caused her. Thinking that she must have caused the same pain to Gordo made her feel like slime. Looking over at her best friend Lizzie whispered, "I'm sorry Gordo."  
  
"I forgave you a long time ago." Gordo mumbled shocking the girl so bad that she fell off the bed.  
  
Lizzie sprang up and looked at the young man with a grin on his face. "David Gordon." She said her face turning red, "You've been awake all this time?"  
  
"Not all this time. I didn't start to wake up till after I pulled you close to me." Gordo responded his eyes still shut. It wasn't long before a pillow came crashing down on his face.  
  
"You. you."  
  
"You're welcome." Gordo said as he removed the pillow covering his head and then proceeded to slide ever so slowly from the bed.  
  
"How could you do that to me?" Lizzie asked, still quite upset her best friend had just tricked her.  
  
"Easy. I was hoping we could stay like that forever." Gordo told her. He knew what he was saying, he just couldn't believe he was actually saying it. He had spent the last two years trying to bury his feelings for the beautiful young blonde, and now he was completely blowing all his heard work in a matter of moments.  
  
"But what about."  
  
"Lizzie, I love you. I always will. I can't make up your mind for you on whom you love, and whom you want to be with. I'm just glad that you managed to get a good night sleep for a change. Now if you'll excuse me, the shower is calling me." Gordo stated as he rose from the bed and walked out of the guest room.  
  
Closing the door, Gordo let out a sigh. He only wished that he were as strong as he appeared before leaving the room. It took all his will power not to kiss Lizzie when he pulled her into his embrace. The whole night his thoughts and dreams were of her. How much he loved her, and what he wished he could do with her.  
  
"Cold shower. I need a very cold shower." Gordo mumbled as he headed into the bathroom.  
  
~ * ~  
  
It was now second period and Lizzie McGuire was spending her study hall class typing up her column for the school paper. Gordo, the paper's editor was currently in the principal's office. He'd been called in there first period and never returned. Lizzie knew this as fact because they had the same first hour class. It was not like him to be gone for that length of time.  
  
Like he'd ever get into serious trouble. She thought to herself.  
  
There was a knock at the door and Lizzie looked up. Kate Sanders, head varsity cheerleader for Hillridge High School, gossip columnist for the school paper, and occasional friend was making her presence known so Lizzie didn't freak. Lizzie had been so enraptured in her column that she indeed would have hit the ceiling if Kate had walked in and just spoken to her.  
  
"Morning Kate." Lizzie energetically stated.  
  
"Morning sunshine. What has you all fired up and ready to go this morning."  
  
"I managed to get some sleep last night." Lizzie informed her.  
  
"Uh huh." Muttered Kate as she began to walk around Lizzie observing her for a few minutes. After the events of the previous day Kate expected to see a very disenchanted Lizzie McGuire. That girl was not present. In her place stood a rather robust Lizzie McGuire. Then something struck her. Lizzie had that look. Kate smacked herself for not recognizing it immediately.  
  
Lizzie, after watching Kate encircle for a few minutes Lizzie finally said, "yes?"  
  
Kate stopped, looked Lizzie right in the eyes and came to the only answer that made any sense to her. "You slept with Gordo last night didn't you."  
  
Lizzie fell out of her chair in shock at the statement. "Kate, I would never."  
  
Kate chuckled and said, "I don't mean that Lizzie. God, get your mind out of the gutter. I meant that the two of you actually 'slept' together. As in the same bed."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Lizzie said climbing back into her chair.  
  
"Ok Lizzie, I'll make you a deal." Kate offered.  
  
"What kind of deal?" A skeptical Lizzie inquired.  
  
"You answer my question, honestly, and I'll tell you who's behind the underground newspaper." Kate now had Lizzie's full attention.  
  
"How do I know that you're telling me the truth?" Lizzie wondered.  
  
"If I'm lying I'll streak naked through the gym during a winter basketball game." Kate said.  
  
Now Lizzie knew she could trust her. Kate would never offer to do something so embarrassing.  
  
"Deal." Lizzie agreed.  
  
She took a deep breath and said, "Yes, Gordo and I fell asleep in the same bed last night. Nothing happened, but I managed to actually sleep very well, thus I'm incredibly well rested." Lizzie stated.  
  
"You still love him don't you?" Kate asked her.  
  
Kate Sanders had been the first person to make Lizzie realize that there were feelings between Gordo and herself. It had occurred during a period of time that Lizzie and Kate were still at each other's throats. Kate, acting completely out of character for herself (yet in the character's character) informed Lizzie of Gordo's obvious feelings. Later during the class trip to Rome Kate explained to Lizzie that Gordo was kicked of the class trip for covering for Lizzie while she was crushing on Italian pop sensation phony, Paulo Valisari.  
  
"I don't know. sometimes I wonder why I gave Ronny a second chance. I mean he hasn't done anything to not deserve it. But Gordo never did anything bad to me and what did I do. I crushed his heart."  
  
"Yeah. you did." Kate said.  
  
"Thanks for the comfort." Lizzie smugly replied.  
  
"Just stating the facts." Kate reminded her.  
  
"If he's such a nice guy, which he is, why is it that you've never dated him?" Lizzie asked.  
  
Kate didn't respond she just looked away.  
  
"You didn't." Lizzie stated but Kate didn't respond.  
  
"Did you?" Lizzie wondered. When Kate still didn't reply Lizzie stared at her in disbelief.  
  
"You did! When???" She asked, almost yelling.  
  
"We went out a for awhile during our sophomore year, after he got his license." Kate admitted in a low voice. She could obviously recall the events in great detail. "We didn't even realize what was going on between us at the time. We were just talking, we've been doing that a lot since Rome after eight grade." Kate informed her friend.  
  
"One day we were here working late. Gordo had just complemented me on an excellent article. I guess I was just so excited that he thought my article was that good. I. well, I kissed him."  
  
Lizzie just looked at her dumbfounded. She heard the words from her mouth but at times barely comprehended what she was saying.  
  
"We were never intimate incase your wondering." Kate informed Lizzie. Lizzie looked to be holding her breath shortly after Kate told her that the two of them had kissed.  
  
"Gordo was the perfect gentleman, not that I have to tell you that. He treated me better than most of the guys I've every dated. actually he treated me better than any of the guys I ever dated. Except Ethan, Ethan is a sweetheart, just not quite on the same level as David."  
  
"So why did you keep it a secret." Lizzie asked.  
  
"Actually, he didn't want to ruin my reputation." Kate explained.  
  
"Pardon." She asked in disbelief. "Did you just say it was his idea?"  
  
"Yeap, it was all his idea. Although I think part of it was that he didn't want you to know." Kate explained.  
  
"He didn't want my reputation to be tarnished by being associating with him in a romantic capacity. After a couple of months though we decided that it would be better if we just remain friend. Our personal relationship only consisted of a few. we quite a few kisses." Kate blushed.  
  
"So how did you.?"  
  
"He and I... we fell asleep together one night. He was over at my house, my parent's were out and they totally trusted him. Like I said he was the perfect gentleman. To this day my mom still asks me why I let him slip away." Kate said still blushing. "We were making out and when we stopped we were just snuggled together. We both must have been exhausted because the next thing I knew it was morning and it just felt to wake up in that kind of loving embrace." Kate said, her face now extremely red.  
  
Lizzie nodded in agreement. She didn't like the fact that someone else knew how wonderful it felt being that close to Gordo, but she couldn't blame Kate, or Gordo. Lizzie had given up any right to be jealous the day she started dating Ronny. She noticed that Kate was continuing to gush about her best friend.  
  
"He could have taken advantage of me. Any other guy would have in his place." Lizzie nodded in agreement.  
  
"If he had wanted to do anything more at that moment I would have let him." Kate said in a very serious tone. "But he didn't, and if he didn't have such strong feelings for you I'd make a play for him now." Kate informed Lizzie.  
  
"Fascinating." Lizzie answered really wanting to change the subject. "Now what about your end of the bargain." Lizzie asked choosing to ignore Kate's rather vocal challenge.  
  
"Ah yes. the underground newspaper." Kate said pacing back and forth for a moment.  
  
"I wrote yesterday's article." Kate said nonchalantly.  
  
"YOU!" Lizzie said standing straight up a look of utter disgust on her face.  
  
"Now before you fly off the handle let me explain a few things." Kate said backing up towards the door.  
  
"I'm listening." Lizzie said a pair of very sharp scissors in her hand.  
  
"Claire and Brooke came up with the idea around the time Matt was murdered to try and do a smear campaign against you. It should be painfully obvious that they still don't like that most people consider you more popular than them."  
  
"Go on." Lizzie instructed.  
  
"They wanted to write the nastiest article about you. The two of them had purchased a police scanner some time ago and that's how they got all the information for the article. They just turned it on and listened to the police band. I happened to be with them and told them I'd write the article. They agreed since it meant they didn't have to do any work. I tried to make it as fact based as possible, unfortunately I had throw in a few snide remarks or else they might do another one more to their liking."  
  
"So you're behind the newspaper?" Lizzie reiterated.  
  
"No, I'm behind the article you read yesterday. Claire and Brooke are behind the newspaper. They're the ones that broke into the school and printed those newspapers."  
  
"What did you write for today's article?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"I didn't write anything. I have no idea what they're up to."  
  
"We do." Said Ethan and Gordo. The two had entered the room quietly and only Lizzie had noticed they'd walked in.  
  
Gordo tossed a copy onto Lizzie's desk.  
  
Lizzie the Jinx.  
As many in the school know Lizzie McGuire seems to be cursed. Her  
father and brother were murdered, her best friend [the girl] is moving  
away. Someone tried to kill her boyfriend, and know it seems that  
someone else will be targeted by a madman bent on taking out his  
frustrations on someone close to Lizzie.  
  
As many heard yesterday someone snuck into the school and attacked  
Lizzie in the washroom. This caused the school to be locked down thus  
disrupting our learning environment. We were then kept in the classes  
for almost two hours with nothing to do while the police checked the  
building. This reporter would suspect Lizzie was seeking more  
attention if it weren't for the deranged lunatic that stupidly made a  
death threat over the PA System.  
  
I implore the student body to complain to your parents that Lizzie  
McGuire is a jinx that needs to be removed from our school so that we  
may go back to our carefree lives.  
  
Lizzie tossed the article in the garbage.  
  
"I liked your article better. You have a clue, Claire doesn't." Lizzie informed Kate. 


	7. Ch 6: The Distraction

Chapter 6: The Distraction  
  
It was now after school and Lizzie, Gordo, Kate and Ethan began brainstorming on how they were going to catch Claire in the act of running her little "newspaper". Gordo grabbed Larry during Lunch and the two came up with a rather brilliant idea. The school had purchased several web cameras to do a videoconference with another school, the duo decided to set up a computer to record the room. The moment that Claire turned on the power the computer would begin recording. The date and time was programmed to appear in the lower corner to prove that it was real time, and Gordo and Larry recorded a little video bit showing that they were setting today's date and time so there were no doubts.  
  
Lizzie did not hold a grudge against Kate for writing the article in Claire's paper the day before. While Gordo, Larry and Ethan found this a bit odd that Lizzie was giving her so much slack Lizzie simply showed the trio the original draft that Claire and Brooke had devised. Considering what Kate cut out the three guys could see why she was rather grateful to Kate.  
  
"Ok, its all set, shut everything down, kill the power at the power strip and let's hope she's dumb enough to come for a third night in a row." Gordo said to all those in the room.  
  
"Working late kids?" A voice rang out behind them. Principal Ungermeyer stood before them, arms crossed, trying to determine what they were up to. Her gaze shifted from one student to the next.  
  
With the exception of McGuire, who was under police protection thus ruling her out, she considered all of them prime suspects for being behind the current underground newspaper. Normally she wouldn't be totally against such a thing. The only real problem she found was that the person was breaking into her school, using her building's equipment and her building's paper to print this rag. As the principal it was her job to maintain order and discipline. Her thoughts were interrupted by one of the students answering her question.  
  
"Yeah, we were hoping to be able to catch the person who's been breaking into school and using its equipment to print that underground newspaper." Ethan stated.  
  
"Oh really. How pray tell did you plan to do that Mr. Craft?" Miss Ungermeyer inquired.  
  
Gordo stood up, looked towards the right side wall and said, "by being sneaky little brown noser's with a hidden agenda."  
  
Miss Ungermeyer turned her head and looked at the spot David Gordon had just gazed at. In the corner, surrounded by other school equipment was one of the new computer's that had been purchased for video conferencing. She also noted that one of the web cams was mounted and pointing at the room's workstations. Nodding her head she simply stated, "definitely a sneaky little brown noser." And the short scary principal simply left to go about her business.  
  
"So what's the plans for tonight?" Ethan asked.  
  
"We're all invited to a party at the Kessler's." Veruca answered. She had just entered the room and gave her boyfriend, Larry Tudgeman, a hug and kiss on the cheek answered.  
  
"A party. Surely you're joking." Gordo asked. He couldn't believe with everything going on that Danny Kessler would chose now to have a party.  
  
"I'm not joking." Veruca Taylor stated.  
  
"And don't call her Shirley." Larry added.  
  
David Gordon moaned at Larry's very bad joke. Veruca just smiled and kissed Larry again.  
  
"So are we all going?" Veruca asked. She was mainly looking at Lizzie.  
  
"Sure. let's party." Lizzie answered. She felt surprisingly good now that they were going to, as Claire put it, "Cut her down to size".  
  
"Will you be properly chaperoned this eve Ms. McGuire?" Larry asked referring to her police escort.  
  
"But of course Dr. Tudgeman." Lizzie said with a laugh. She had long ago told Tudgeman about the goofy thought she had of him becoming someone like Dr. Evil. Larry considered it a compliment and the two used it as a joke occasionally.  
  
~ * ~  
  
October 31st - 5:30 PM  
  
Principal Ungermeyer had just finished her last minute check of the school building. She was currently the only person in the building because the custodians were on break. The town was issued as citywide curfew so the custodians were out getting their snacks and meals for later that evening. The school was eerily quiet, enough so to creep out the bravest soul. According to the students though Miss Ungermeyer didn't have one, that's why she was so fearless. The short principal was just locking up the main office when she heard footsteps in the hallway. Knowing that the custodians aren't quite so jovial she decided to investigate.  
  
As she walked down the hall she heard the intercom click on. "Hello Miss Ungermeyer." The all to familiar voice said.  
  
"As I stand here watching you walk through the main hallway I can't help but wonder if anything truly scares you?" The voice wondered aloud.  
  
"I'm not afraid of cowardly little sissy boys that attack distraught young women when they least expect it." The stout principal informed the killer.  
  
She walked bravely towards the main doors and heard the sound of footsteps behind her. She turned and saw the dark figure of someone running from one classroom to another. How the person got the doors open after she'd personally made sure this hallway was secure was beyond her.  
  
Miss Ungermeyer treaded slow and cautiously down the corridor. While she was amazingly strong and a good fighter for someone of her short stature, she wasn't not foolish enough to believe that this person was ignorant of those facts.  
  
"Can you see me?" The killer asked before she opened the doorway.  
  
Miss Ungermeyer stopped in her tracks for a moment. She looked at her watch and smiled.  
  
"All I have to do is last three more minutes and then the custodians will be here. Time is on my sides idiot, not yours." She then grabbed the door, pulled it shut and locked it. Ungermyer was so proud that she had outwitted the person that she failed to hear the footsteps behind her.  
  
That brief second was all that the killer needed to ram their hunting knife through her back and into her heart. Miss Ungermeyer's flew wide open as the she felt the sharp blade enter her back, puncture her heart and exit through her breastplate. The killer covered her mouth with their free hand and dragged the short woman from the hallway back into the classroom.  
  
As she was taking her last breath she stared into the mask of her killer. The person pulled out a small electrical device and spoke.  
  
"Not so tough are you Miss Ungermeyer. Just so you know, Lizzie's next."  
  
The killer then dropped the cloak they were wearing and placed it in a bag. Miss Ungermeyer then watched as the killer removed their mask, and looked her right in the eyes. Miss Ungermeyer's last thoughts before she passed away were of Elizabeth Brooke McGuire. 


	8. Ch 7: Disturbing News

Chapter 7: Disturbing News  
  
October 31st – 5:25 PM  
  
Police Chief James Miller was at a loss. He currently had two dead bodies, a killer that seemed to know every move his intended victim made, and capable of evading ten police officers and out witting a forensics team.  
  
"It has to be someone close to her." Jim Miller stated in a low voice. In his office he had a corkboard that had Lizzie McGuire's picture in the center. Surrounding her were the photographs of David Gordon, Ethan Craft, Larry Tudgeman, Ronny Jacobs, Danny Kessler, Kate Sanders, Veruca Taylor, Parker McKenzie, Brooke Baker, his own daughter Claire, and the one that was worrying him the most, Lizzie's mother; Jo McGuire.  
  
Each of these people had been in the Chief's life at some point in time or another. The children were all friends growing up, even if they have drifted apart over the years. It's true that people change over time but to think that any of them might be a psychopathic killer was beyond him. In addition to this Chief Miller was distressed at who his primes suspect might be. He had personally tried to get a hold of Mrs. McGuire after Lizzie was assaulted in the girl's washroom yesterday. He thought she'd want to know that her daughter was attacked but ok. The hotel that Jo McGuire was supposed to be staying at said not only had she not checked in but there were currently no reservations for anyone by that name. When he gave the clerk all the information he'd gained from the Roberta Gordon the clerk checked and found none of it to be true. No one by the names provided was having a meeting, nor were any scheduled.  
  
"Chief, this just came for you." One of the police officers said bursting into the room. Normally this might upset Chief Miller but given that he was waiting for the information in the young man's hand he let it slide this time.  
  
"I was afraid of this."  
  
"What's that chief?" The young man asked.  
  
"Get on the radio to all units and tell them to be on the look out for Jo McGuire." The chief informed the young man.  
  
"Lizzie's mother?" He asked with a stupefied look on his face.  
  
Chief Miller just nodded. "We just got her cellular phone records. All the phone calls that were made the night of the first attack on Lizzie were made from her phone. Also the lengths correspond with the time period that she wasn't in the house."  
  
"You don't really think..."  
  
"That she killed her son and now wants to kill her daughter? I honestly don't know. I've known Jo McGuire since all our children were infants. She was the nicest person, always willing to help out if you needed a babysitter in a pinch. But after the whole thing with her husband... it might very well have pusher her over the edge." Chief Miller said.  
  
"Tell everyone that they are to use caution when approaching her if she's spotted. We're bringing her in for questioning, nothing more. If they try and arrest her it might make things worse. Just tell them if they spot her we have Lizzie and it's imperative that she come with them right away."  
  
"I'm on it Chief." The young Hispanic officers stated as he began carrying out his orders.  
  
~ * ~  
  
"This all seems to easy." Miller said aloud as he continued looking at the board.  
  
"Jo had opportunity, a potential motive..." if her mental well-being is in question, Jim thought the last part to himself.  
  
He double-checked all the notes he had taken the night of Matt's murder. Something just didn't seem right.  
  
"Jo... I hope this evidence isn't right. I hope that your husband's death didn't cause you to become someone capable of killing their own children."  
  
Then he saw it, plain as day. Matt McGuire's cell phone was the phone that made the call's to the Bianco's home the night he and Melina were killed. Looking at the phone records again for that night before his estimated time of death Matt's phone had called the McGuire residence. Looking back at the notes it was Jo McGuire that had answered the phone that night. From the time of the call, and length she couldn't possibly have been the one to have made the calls and carried out the killings.  
  
Unfortunately as he looked at the McGuire's phone record his heart suddenly sank again. The McGuire's it seems had that new feature where the home phone could send the signal to a cell phone. While the phone records don't show any such call occurring it could be because it was billed to the house, not the cell phone.  
  
Then something else came to him. "If she made the call how in the world did she call the house when she was in it?"  
  
Jim had been in the room when Lizzie answered the phone and received the threatening phone message. As had Jo McGuire.  
  
The only way that would be possible was if she had a partner, but there are no phone calls to anyone save work, Lizzie's cell phone, the Gordon's and Sanchez's. Miller was pondering. When he looked up and saw one of his female deputies darting towards his door.  
  
"Chief...." The office yelled bursting into James Miller's office, "We just got a call from the school. The custodians were returning from their break and saw something dangling form the football post. It... they found Principal Ungermeyer. She's dead. The killer hung her up and just left her there."  
  
"Get a couple units and the forensics team over there. We don't want kids breaking curfew to come see this so it needs to be done quickly and quietly." James Miller ordered in a huff.  
  
"Right away." The Asian police officer stated.  
  
James Miller then got his keys and drew his sidearm from its spot in his desk drawer. He holstered the weapon and grabbed his hat as he prepared to head to the school.  
  
That's three bodies in a month. We need a break in this case and we need it now! The chief of police thought as he fell into his chair rubbing his forehead. 


	9. Ch 8: Stalking

Chapter 8: Stalking  
  
October 31st - 5:40 PM  
  
I've been watching Lizzie for over a month, following her everywhere she goes. The time has been very constructive, I've been able to piece together every move she's made and everyone move those around her make. Ronny and Danny are so predictable it's scary. It's as if they two either share a brain or only own half of one each. Gordo is the hardest one to track. It's almost like he's got something to hide. Larry and Veruca are so in love it's almost sickening. The way those two fawn over each other makes me so nauseous that I've had to refrain from eating before I follow them around. Miranda Sanchez is leaving tonight. She doesn't know how lucky she is to be getting out of town. Something tells me that her departure is more because of recent events and less about a sick family member.  
  
Kate and Ethan are another couple that are predictable. Kate has been going out of her way to try and become a reporter. One might suspect that she may even be willing to create a story, just to be the one that gets to report it. She has tried numerous times to get a job at the local news station actually reporting news instead of being a gopher. Guess she just hasn't quite found the right story... maybe now she has though.  
  
Ethan is a jock, but as opposed to the young man I remember oh so well he has actually grown a brain and started cracking open his books. In addition to being a star football player he is in the top Twenty-Five percent of his graduation class. Some might thing that's not to good but for Ethan Craft, that makes him a bloody genius.  
  
I am currently sitting in the woods near the Taylor's home. Lizzie and her friend Veruca are chit-chatting about things, family, school, and boyfriends. Eventually they get to her father, the man whose death was cause by my own hands. Sure, everyone thinks that he was having an affair with that Jordan woman, but that is the farthest thing from the truth. It was I that killed him, I who brought about Ms. Jordan's demise as well. I find it so ironic that it's so easy to destroy what takes someone a lifetime to build. As someone who's had their world ripped out from under them, and almost destroyed I can relate.  
  
Lizzie and Veruca are on the move. I follow them as they walk from the Taylor family home to a corner store. I am wearing a disguise to remain incognito. It would be stupid to follow them in my costume so I just blend in with everyone in the crowd. I over them say they are going to Danny Kessler's party. With a curfew in place the teens are just trying to blow off some steam and have some fun. One can only imagine what kind of fun might be had at said party. I know the kind of fun that Ronny has in store for his lady. I'll just have to put an end to that before it goes to far.  
  


* * *

  
It's now seven o' clock in the evening and I'm sitting in the woods behind the Kessler's home. I've ditched my disguise and donned my costume, the same costume that has struck fear into the town of Hillridge. I'm surprised that they haven't banned it from the stores yet, one would think once it was identified as being worn by a psychopath that this wholesome community would have done so.  
  
Through my binoculars I can see into the Kessler's family room. Danny, Ronny, Larry, Gordo, Lizzie, Veruca, Parker and a few others are drinking soda (well some of them are, others are drinking beer). The Kessler's big screen television has some horror movie on. How Lizzie agreed to that I will never know, nor understand. You'd think she'd have had enough horror after everything I put her through.  
  
I creep around to the back of the house. The Kessler's home is in a secluded area of town so I can do this without too many people seeing me. I slowly turn the knob to the back door and find that it's unlocked. Looking in the window I see several people getting food out of the refrigerator. When the room is clear I slowly turn the knob and open the door. I slip into the home and dart to the door I realize leads to the garage.  
  
Closing the door I take a look around. There is another refrigerator here and upon closer inspection it is the storage space for beer. I hear more noise and realize someone is in the kitchen again. There are two voices and they seem to chatting casually about absolutely nothing of importance. They aren't voices I recognize so they must be some of Kessler's other guests.  
  
When the noise disappears I slip out of the garage and make my way down a side hallway to a staircase. Climbing the stairs I find several bedrooms. It's obvious to anyone who looked which bedroom was which. While Mr. And Mrs. Kessler were neat people Danny Kessler was a typical male teen. His room was full of personal possessions and they were all scattered about. Within a mater of moments I find something that his parents would be very interested in. Danny you naughty boy... you should hide stuff like this better. Still, your loss is my gain. You won't be needing it after I'm through with you.  
  
As I place the item in my cloak I hear the sound of the garage door opening. The Kessler's aren't due back anytime soon so I can't think of what might be causing this. I look down and the sight makes me nauseous again. I can do nothing as I hear the cables that once held the garage door in place snap and the door comes down hard. The stereo bellow me is blaring as the door crash. If anyone heard it I doubt they'd even come check to see what the faint sound was.  
  
Before I can think where to go next the telephone rings. I walk over and listen as it rings for a second time. I grasp the receiver and as the third ring ends I pick it up. David Gordo was the only person that bothered to reach for the phone and he was talking to the person whose name and voice I didn't know. That person is in a panic as they tell Gordo that Principal Ungermeyer has been killed and left hanging from the goal post on the football field. Gordo is silent then tells the person that he'll pass the news along. He then hangs up and I can hear him announcing what has happened to the congregation bellow.  
  
Upon the news of Ungermeyer's death I hear several people getting up and dashing to their cars. They must have taken the bait. Soon the house will be empty... well almost empty.  
  
It's now or never. I think to myself as I exit Danny Kessler's room for another part of the house.  
  
I have the house scouted. I know all the entrances, exits and hiding spots. The front and back doors are the only way into the house and there is no basement. There was one locked closet but the contents were probably something that belonged to Mr. Kessler.  
  
There is no place for her to run, no place for her to hide.  
  
Elizabeth Brooke McGuire is doomed! 


	10. Ch 9: The Party

Chapter 9: The Party  
  
It was 6:40 PM as Lizzie McGuire and Veruca Taylor walked into the Kessler's home. The two friends were awestruck by the sheer amount of people currently in the Kessler family's house. The party that wasn't officially supposed to start until seven but the house looked like the party had been in session for a couple of hours. From the state of things it appeared as if half the student body had already come, partied and departed. Lizzie and Vercua rolled their eyes as they saw that the guys were already relaxing in the family room watching videos.  
  
Gordo seemed to be in charge of the entertainment aspect of the party, while Danny and Ronny were in charge of refreshments. Several of their friends and classmates were propped up drinking beer or other beverages (most alcoholic). Pizza and some chips were also scattered about. Upon seeing the two ladies walk in Ronny hopped up from the couch, ran up to his girl and gave her a big kiss. Lizzie reciprocated momentarily but not too enthusiastically. She didn't like grand displays of affection. She did notice that Gordo seemed to choose that moment to switch videos.  
  
Gordo took a quick vote of the available videos to see what was going to be on next. After a small debate the majority voted on Wes Craven's New Nightmare.  
  
Ronny then pulled Lizzie to the couch and sat her on his lap. The two snuggled together and Gordo decided that now would be an excellent time to get something to drink. Calling out to see if anyone wanted anything he took orders then went to get them. Gordo slowly walked first into the kitchen, then to the garage and grabbed the requested drinks. Upon returning Gordo handed them out, then took up a spot in the back of the room so he wouldn't have to look at Ronny and Lizzie.  
  
The movie played out for about an hour and a half and went on to its inevitable conclusion. The crowd cheered when Freddy Krueger was once again vanquished. Many liked the movie, while some were just too creped out. Gordo was just about to change the video when the telephone rang. Since no one else was moving to answer it Gordo decided he would.  
  
"Kessler Residence." Gordo answered.  
  
"Gordo?" The voice asked in surprise.  
  
"Yeah, you need to speak up, the party's pretty loud." Gordo said into the phone.  
  
"This is Andie, Andie Robinson." The girl called out.  
  
"Oh hey Andie. What's going on?" Gordo called said raising his voice to make sure she heard him.  
  
"I just heard from Cody... Principal Ungermeyer is dead. Someone killed her and hung her from the goal post at school." Andie said, a sad tone to her voice.  
  
Despite how mean and at times vicious Miss Ungermeyer could be she always treated the students with respect if they earned it. Andie was one of those that towed the line, kept her nose clean thus never merited any of the woman's wraith. Gordo said nothing. Despite the initial problems he had with the woman during their trip to Rome he'd come a long way since then and the two got along as well as a Principal and student were capable of getting along.  
  
"Thanks... I'll pass the word along here. Andie, be careful out there. Unless you dyed and cut your hair in the last day or two you look like Lizzie, so don't go venturing out and taking any unnecessary risks." Gordo stated to the younger girl.  
  
"Thanks Gordo, I'll keep that in mind. Stay safe yourself. You may be on the psycho's list too." Andie then ended the call.  
  
Gordo simply stood there for some time digesting the information.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Veruca was currently in the garage getting some sodas and two beers. She had looked around for Larry prior to going for the beverages, hoping he might escort her, but he was nowhere to be seen. Deciding not to wait she made the trip all by her lonesome. She had hit the button to turn on the light in the garage but the door opened as well. She made a note that she would have to close the door before leaving the garage. She didn't want anyone sneaking in and stealing from the Kessler's because of her.  
  
Veruca looked at the beer currently in her possession and made a disgusted face at it. She herself couldn't stand the smell of beer, much less the taste but since they weren't for her she didn't mind grabbing them for Ronny and Danny. While Veruca didn't condone underage drinking if the two wanted to get themselves plowed who was she to stop them. She and Lizzie had come together and would be leaving together. Neither of them had to worry about being in a car with a drunk driver. Since Ronny was Danny's best friend he would more than likely spend the night here anyways and sleep off his hang over.  
  
Veruca, her arms full of bottles, watched as the light went off in the garage. She looked at the door only no one was there. Being the big girl she was, she thought nothing of it, closed the refridgerator door and walked towards the door leading to the house. As she neared the door however a gust of wind must have been generated in the house because the door slowly closed on its own. When Veruca tried the knob she found, to her dismay, the door was locked. She pounded on the door and tried to get someone's attention but no one answered. Turning around she saw that the garage door was still open. Bottles in hand she walked towards the door. Three feet from the garage door the motor started again and the door lowered.  
  
Veruca, arm's full of cold beverages turned and with a start noticed a figure wearing the Ghostface costume. "Gordo, please tell me you're not trying to scare your best friend." Veruca asked the figure. The person didn't respond to her question they simply shook their head no.  
  
"Can you open the door please?" Veruca asked.  
  
Again the figure shook their head.  
  
"Are you gonna just stand around while I freeze holding these bottles?" Veruca inquired, she was beginning to get extremely annoyed at whoever was donned in the costume.  
  
The figure for a third time shook their head no only now they were walking over towards her. Veruca suddenly felt a chill run up her spin. The figure then drew a knife from the sleeve of their cloak and Veruca suddenly realized this was no joke. The person lunged at her only to have Veruca drop half of the bottles in front of her creating a nice sharp obstacle field.  
  
With a few bottles in her possession Veruca tossed them on at the person in front of her and his smacked square against their chest. She tossed the second and it broke when it struck their facemask. She heard a groan from that and decided to run for it. She reached the door to the house only to find it still locked. The killer was now up on their feet and Veruca pressed the button to open the garage door.  
  
The killer lunged at her but she managed to jump out of the way and avoid her attacker. As she made her way towards the large door however the killer lunged again and this time managed to burry his knife in Veruca's left calf. Veruca screamed in pain and kicked back with her right leg. This move momentarily stunned the alcohol soaked killer. Veruca hobbled towards the open garage door but was not having an easy time of it with a large knife stuck in her leg. She managed a few more steps before she lost her balance and toppled face first to the ground. To make matters worse when she crashed to the ground her glasses slid from her face and landed just out of arms reach.  
  
She managed to flip around but without her glasses she could only see the blurry black and white shape approach her. She scurried back as fast as her arms and one good leg could move her. The figure continued to follow her slowly then all of the sudden the figure stopped in its tracks. Eyes still blurred due to her bad vision, she saw the figure move what looked like one of his arms upwards followed by a clicking sound.  
  
Veruca squinted her eyes in the direction of the sound hoping to see something. By the time she could focus enough to see what had made the sound it was almost too late for her. The sound she heard was the killer pulling the manual release for the extremely heavy garage door. The bulky garage door slid down the track at a rapid rate and before she could muster a scream crashed down on her neck, which was in the path of the door. Veruca's neck was crushed with a sickening thud.  
  
Satisfied with his work the killer walked back towards the door leading to the Kessler's home. Turning the doorknob, a doorknob that was now mysteriously unlocked, the lone figure slipped back into the house unnoticed.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Some time later Gordo returned to the family room to see that Veruca, Larry, Ronny, Danny and Lizzie were missing. He had disappeared for a little while himself after receiving Andy's phone call, but that was his business, not theirs. It didn't take much imagination for him to guess what exactly Ronny and Lizzie might be doing upstairs in the Kessler's bedroom. He decided to be blunt with his classmates and upon walking into the family room told the group that Andie Robinson had just informed him of Miss Ungermeyer's demise. Most of the students present didn't have the same respect for the principal that Andie and Gordo had and they were quick to run out of the house and get to that field. The sick students were determined to make it to the school before the principal was cut down. Something they felt they must see with their own eyes.  
  
When the last degenerate departed Gordo plopped down on the couch, loaded another movie and proceeded to enjoy himself. I'm sure Lizzie most likely was going to be enjoying her time alone with Ronny. Gordo thought to himself.  
  
"Here's to solitude." Gordo said aloud holding someone's half empty beer bottle and then downed it.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Lizzie and Ronny were currently kissing on Mr. And Mrs. Kessler's bed. Ronny was pawing at Lizzie's clothes, pretty much determined to go all they way with his girlfriend. Lizzie initially offered not resistance to her boyfriend until he started trying to unbutton her pants. This invasion was unwanted and she decided to stop him and explained that with everything going on, she wasn't ready to give herself to him yet.  
  
Upon being told this Ronny's face changed from one of lust to irritation.  
  
"I thought you loved me?" Ronny asked his eighteen-year-old girlfriend. He could see the lust and desire in her eyes and wished to express his desire for her as well.  
  
"I do love you." Lizzie stated. "I'm just not ready for that kind of relationship yet."  
  
"I thought we were finally to the point in our relationship that we were both ready form something more physical." Ronny explained.  
  
"I thought I was too... but the more I think about it, the more I believe that I'm not ready for that kind of relationship." Lizzie informed the obviously upset young man.  
  
"This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain best friend whose house you've been sleeping at would it?" Ronny asked his blonde haired girlfriend.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You and Gordo. The two of you seem to have gotten close all of the sudden. Really, really, really close if you ask me. Are you sure there isn't anything going on that I need to know about?" Ronny inquired.  
  
"Nothing is going on with Gordo and me. I left him out in the cold two years ago just like you did me during Junior High School." Lizzie stated for the record.  
  
"Then prove it... prove to me that it's me you love and not him." Ronny stated.  
  
"I already told you that it's you I love. If you don't believe me than that is your prerogative. However sleeping with you won't prove my love for you, if anyone needs to prove anything it's you. I don't want to have sex, if you love me you'll respect my wishes." Lizzie said crossing her arms and turning her back to Ronny.  
  
Ronny was glaring at Lizzie intently.  
  
"Do you love him?" Ronny asked.  
  
Lizzie didn't reply.  
  
"It's a simply question Lizzie. Do you or do you not love David Gordon?"  
  
Lizzie again said nothing.  
  
The two were so caught up in their own drama they didn't notice the figure in the Halloween costume sneaking up behind them.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Ethan Craft and Kate Sanders were arriving late to the party. Kate had once again tried unsuccessfully to get a reporting job at the local station. However the station manager, who liked her work, did promise her that the station might hire her if Kate could use her influence and get them an interview with Lizzie. Kate said she'd consider it. In truth the only consideration would be in how to get Lizzie to agree to any kind of interview. Ethan swerved as several cars pulled out of the Kessler's driveway and sped off towards the center of town.  
  
"What do you think they know that we don't?" Kate pondered.  
  
"I don't know but I'm sure it will be on the news shortly... no offense babe."  
  
"It's ok Ethan, I can't expect to get the job I want without a huge story." Kate replied.  
  
The couple pulled up along the side of the road and exited Ethan's ride. The two took in their surroundings, a chill working its way up their spines.  
  
"Is it me or is this place to quiet?" Ethan asked not liking the vibe he was getting.  
  
Kate nodded her head in agreement and as they walked towards the front door. Kate was admiring Danny's car when something near it caught her eye. She walked towards his car to get a better look at what it might be. Kate's heart began to race as she neared the garage door. Ethan followed her not sure what it was distracting the girl. He was about to call out to her when he heard Kate gasp, grab her mouth and drop to her knees in despair. Looking at the Kessler's garage Ethan covered his mouth at the sight before Kate and himself. Veruca Taylor's lifeless head was protruding from the garage, the door lying across her windpipe.  
  
Kate silently wept for the girl. While they'd not been the closest of friends she regarded the young woman's opinion and knew that Larry would be devastated by this news. Ethan quickly composed himself then pulled Kate to her feet. The two walked quickly over to Danny's car and saw that the keys were in the ignition.  
  
"Kate, get in the car and go get the police. Don't come back her, just go." Ethan ordered.  
  
Kate nodded her head, wiped the tears from her eyes. She pulled Ethan to her briefly and gave him a quick kiss for luck. Under normal circumstances she would not leave Ethan her to fend for himself but the police needed to be informed of what was going on here. Kate started the car, put it in gear and drove off. As she turned onto the road she saw Ethan in the rear view mirror, walking slowly and cautiously into the Kessler's house. She prayed that he would be ok until she returned.  
  
~~ * ~~  
  
Twenty feet from the Kessler's driveway a hyperventilating Kate Sanders saw something out of the ordinary. Craning her neck she noticed an all too familiar automobile parked in a rather deep area of the woods. There was no mistaking the car, it was Jo McGuire's car. She'd recognize the forest green Toyota with the license plate SJLM01 anywhere.  
  
What is Mrs. McGuire's car doing here? Kate thought for a moment.  
  
Then it occurred to her. Who was missing during all the attacks on Lizzie? Who besides Lizzie was depressed about Mr. McGuire's death? And finally who were the police currently looking for?  
  
Kate had heard that little tidbit of info over the police scanner while she was leaving the news building. As her attention returned to the road a small animal ran out in front of her. Kate, her nerves already shot from seeing Veruca, swerved to the right and crashed the car into a tree.  
  
~ * ~  
  
After what seemed like an eternity of Ronny badgering her about her feeling for Gordo, Lizzie turned around to look her boyfriend in the eyes. The sight that greeted her, however was her worst nightmare realized. Her eyes flew wide open and she screamed. Ronny turned but not before the killer's knife pierced his flesh and then exited his body. Lizzie watch in slow motion as the killer withdrew the knife from Ronny's body and then run him through again. Blood stained the blade again and a bit of blood splattered onto Lizzie causing her to fall backwards. The killer then spun Ronny around as he prepared to run the blade through Ronny's chest. Lizzie, unable to watch, ran into the adjourning bathroom and locked the door. The only thing she could think of at that moment was that the killer had finally gotten someone else close to her... and now she was next.  
  
A/N: The Contest results are as follows:  
  
I received seven submissions. Of the seven only 2 were remotely close (and then only in 1 aspect). No one managed to guess who is behind the attempts on Lizzie (although I received several very original guesses). I have to re-edit the final chapters and when that is done I will decide how best to reward those 2 people.  
  
D.Torres 


	11. Ch 10: Surviving

A/N: Here are the votes for the killer in my story (don't ask for explanations why the numbers don't add up):  
  
Lanny: 4 Jo: 2 Lizzie: 1 Paolo: 2 Claire: 1 Brooke: 1  
  
Chapter 10: Surviving  
  
Lizzie McGuire was panting as she examined her situation in the semi-safe bathroom.  
  
My boyfriend is dead, stabbed multiple times by a killer hell bent on ending my life as well.  
  
The killer is currently trying to force the door open. I've managed to wedge a clothes hamper under the doorknob and it was holding, but just barely.  
  
The door directly behind her leads to another bedroom but it is locked to keep the killer from entering that way.  
  
The only possible means of escape is through a window barely large enough for me to squeeze through, but the ledge is small and I might fall off the roof.  
  
Lizzie was still trying to decide what she was going to do when the blade of the knife currently coated with Ronny's blood slammed through the door behind her. The killer had obviously decided to try and enter through there. Throwing all caution to the wind Lizzie opened the window and began climbing out. She knew for the sounds against the bathroom door that it would only be a matter of time before the killer broke through that door.  
  
Lizzie was halfway out of the bathroom when the door to the adjourning room burst open and the killer stood gazing at his prey. Lizzie, no longer caring about the ledge shoved herself out of the window as the knife- wielding maniac lunged at her. Lizzie missed the ledge and fell from the window landed with a sickening thud on the wet grass bellow. The killer watched, as she lay motionless on the ground. Lizzie lay motionless, and from the distance she appeared not to be breathing.  
  
The killer was not naive enough to think that she was actually dead, but knew that she would be in no shape to get very far in her current state. He then wiped Ronny's blood off the blade and proceeded after her.  
  
~~ * ~~  
  
Lizzie was winded, but very much alive, after crashing into the hard ground. Her whole body, particularly her legs and feet, were stinging in agony from the landing but she managed to regain her senses enough to realize she was far from safe. The bathroom window that she had fallen from was to the rear of the house. She knew that there were cars in the front yard and prayed that someone was around to help her.  
  
Forcing herself up she hobbled slowly, her body racked with pain, towards the front of the house. She had just rounded the corner when her eyes caught sight of a very welcome sight. Ethan Craft's red Jeep Cherokee was parked along the side of the road leading to the Kessler's driveway.  
  
"He must have arrived after Ronny and I came upstairs." She said to herself.  
  
Lizzie suddenly felt relieved. The stinging sensation in her body was subsided as adrenaline began flowing in her body, and Lizzie found renewed strength and sprinted a little faster to relative safety. It was then that she saw a sight out of the corner of her eye that stopped her in her tracks. She knew that she didn't want to look and see but must to verify that she wasn't imagining things. Lizzie turned her head and looked at the Kessler's Garage. There, plain as day, Veruca Taylor's head was protruding from under the garage door.  
  
Lizzie began to sob as she saw the look of terror on the girls face. As heartbreaking as it was Lizzie had to press forward. There was no point in checking to see if the girl was alive, the weight of the garage door crashing down on her neck must have snapped it like a twig. Lizzie, tears flowing down her face, began screaming for Ethan and Gordo in the hopes that they were ok and could come and help her.  
  
Not waiting for a response though, Lizzie sprinted towards her friends SUV. As she was about to try the door handle Lizzie watched as Ethan walking out of the front door of the Kessler Family home.  
  
"Ethan." Lizzie said loudly in relief as the young man walked out of the house. Relief immediately began to wash over the panic-stricken girl.  
  
Ethan looked at her funny then mumbled, "run."  
  
Lizzie was walking towards her friend when Ethan suddenly dropped to his knees and feel forward. A knife, the same one that had killed her boyfriend, was protruding from Ethan's back. From Lizzie's vantage point it appeared to be rammed into his back above his shoulder blade. Ethan's assailant walked calmly forward and yanked the knife from his back. A low groan came from the injured young man upon the blade being forcefully removed from his back. Blood oozed out of the wound as Ethan's breathing shallowed. Knife at the read, the killer moved towards his intended victim.  
  
Lizzie, upon seeing the man remove the knife from Ethan, was already running back to Ethan's car. Fortunately for Lizzie the door was already unlocked. She quickly jumped in and locked the doors. She had guessed that Ethan's keys were most likely in his pocket, which meant that for the moment she was at least safe inside the vehicle. Lizzie closed her eyes for a moment to exhale until she heard a tapping on the driver's side window. Standing on the other side of the window was the killer.  
  
The man stood calmly in place then extending his left hand from the inside his robes. Dangling before Lizzie McGuire's eyes were a set of car keys, specifically Ethan Craft's car keys.  
  
Lizzie's stomach suddenly took a dive as the killer hit the keyless entry button on the remote. The lock popped up but Lizzie managed to slam the lock button before the killer could pull the door open. The killer then rolled under the car and Lizzie knew he was going for the passenger side door. She heard him try the door handle but she was holding the button so the locks wouldn't release. Lizzie's breath was heavy as she tried to figure out what the killer was planning next. The sound a the killer's knife striking the bottom of the car startled Lizzie. She pulled her feet up fearing the blade would come through the floor panel.  
  
The distraction worked and the killer hit the keyless entry again. Lizzie heard the locks spring free again but managed to lock them before any door could be opened. The killer again hit the button and Lizzie locked them again. She heard another click but this time as she pressed the button she noticed that the locks were still in place.  
  
Before she could contemplate what was happening there was a chime inside the car. Lizzie looked in the armrest and found Ethan's cell phone. The caller ID told her it was Ethan's dad. Hitting the send button Lizzie scream, "Help Mr. Craft, this is Lizzie McGuire. We're at Danny Kessler's house; Ethan's been stabbed..." and at that moment a roar of anger erupted from behind her as the killer jabbed his knife through the seat. The tip of the blade penetrated the seat and punctured the skin of Lizzie's left arm. Taking the phone, Lizzie turned and slammed it into the killer's face. She then pressed the automatic lock and dove out the driver's side door.  
  
Not caring where the killer was, Lizzie ran as fast as her legs would carry her towards the house. When she was nearing the porch Lizzie saw Ethan moving ever so slightly and as she neared him he dropped something in front of her. It was a gun. Lizzie quickly noted that it wasn't a very big gun but something was better than nothing. She turned to see that the back of Ethan's car was open, that's how the killer got in. She thought briefly to herself as she looked for her would-be assassin.  
  
At this moment in time however Lizzie's assailant had vanished from sight. Lizzie ran inside the house and locked the front door. She had contemplated pulling in Ethan but since she didn't know where the killer was panicked and thought only about surviving long enough till help arrived. As soon as the lock was in place she heard footsteps behind her. Lizzie spun around and pointed the small pistol with the word berretta inscribed on it in the direction of the noise. Standing in front of her, hands already in the air was David Gordon. Gordo reeked of alcohol and looked like he was about to piss his pants.  
  
"Don't come any closer Gordo." Lizzie reiterated.  
  
She felt very light headed as she stood there. She was breathing very rapidly and sweating profusely. As her nerves began to settle she slowly realized she must have really whacked her head real good when she fell off the roof. She touched the left side of her forehead and for the first time felt blood trickling from it. Gordo looked like he was going to pull something out of his pocket but Lizzie pulled back the hammer of the pistol in her hand. At this moment in time Gordo was wishing he'd never shown her an action movie.  
  
"Lizzie.... I'm going to slowly and carefully pull out this handkerchief from my pocket."  
  
Gordo informed her as he did just that. Lizzie watched him carefully. He removed a single white handkerchief from his pocket and placed on the table next to him. He then slowly backed away from the table. Lizzie relaxed momentarily, just for a moment then watched as Danny Kessler appeared from the kitchen with a poker from the fireplace. He smacked Gordo on the back of his head sending the dark haired Jewish boy to the ground. Danny then dropped the poker and began tying Gordo up with some bungee cord.  
  
"Good job distracting him Lizzie." Danny said once he was sure Gordo's hands and feet were tightly bound. I went to the garage when Veruca ddin't come back with our drinks and found her dead. Gordo was the only person not in the room when the garage door came down so he must have done it.  
  
Lizzie's heart sank. She didn't want to believe it. She couldn't believe it. She had known David Gordon all her life and he would never be capable of something like this.  
  
"I ran upstairs to find you only to see Ronny lying on the floor bleeding. I hid in my closet until a moment ago when the front door slam and heard your voice."  
  
Lizzie looked at the man she had known her entire life. She didn't want to believe the evidence on hand but could not deny what had been presented to her.  
  
"I crept down the stairs with my bungee cord, grabbed the poker from the fireplace and you saw the rest." Danny finished.  
  
Lizzie hadn't been paying much attention to Danny's explaination past the part where Gordo was responsible for the death of her friend. As much as she hated to admit it, the evidence on hand pointed squarely at him.  
  
"How could you do this to me?" Lizzie asked her longtime friend who was barely coherent.  
  
"I trusted you... I trusted you with my heart... and my life." Lizzie said to a very groggy Gordo. "I thought I might even love you... and all this time you were trying to kill me. What kind of sick person are you?" Lizzie asked him.  
  
"The kind that's easy to frame." An all too familiar voice called out. Lizzie turned around to see the Ghost Face killer staring right at her from the now unlocked front door. She moved away from the killer and stood next to Danny.  
  
"Give me the gun Lizzie." Danny said, his voice shaking almost as much as his hands.  
  
Lizzie did just that. She hoped that Danny could calm himself enough to shoot straight.  
  
"Don't come any closer." Danny said in a surprisingly calm voice. He extended his arm and he and Lizzie slowly moved away from him. The killer took one step for ever step they took. Lizzie noted that Danny's hands had stopped shaking. She chalked it up to the fact that he was now packing a firearm and not a metal stick.  
  
The killer had only taken three steps before he decided not to pursue his prey. He looked from the duo to the man twitching on the ground, bound and unable to move.  
  
Gordo had regained enough of his bearings to somehow sit up. He had yet to see the killer and this was probably a good thing do to his close proximity to the man. As his eyes came back into focus David Gordon saw Lizzie and she was mouthing the words, "I'm Sorry." He noticed that her eyes pleading for forgiveness.  
  
"What're you gonna do if I do come closer?" Taunted the killer as he pointed the knife in his right hand at Danny.  
  
"This." Danny said pulling the trigger.  
  
The gun discharged followed by a very audible groan.  
  
Unfortunately it wasn't from the Killer.  
  
"GORDO!!!" The hysterical blonde girl screamed. She watched as Danny moved the pistol from Gordo to her.  
  
He then pulled out a small box from his pocket and upon clicking the button, Danny's voice was transformed into the voice that had come to haunt her every moment.  
  
"Surprise Lizzie." 


	12. Ch 11: Revelations

Chapter11:  Revelations 

"You don't know how long I've been wanting to do this."  Danny gloated in Lizzie's face.

Lizzie was crouched down on the floor next to her best friend.  Gordo's body was lying face first on the floor. Danny watched as Gordo's lungs slowly stopped rising and falling.  He waited a minute and when he was sure that the boy was dead turned his attention back to the woman in front of him.

"Gordo always thought he was better than me." Danny said to Lizzie.  "Did he have my looks?"

"No." The killer answered

"Does he have my finesse?"

"Not even close."  The killer continued.

"Does he even have my gifted athletic ability?" A gloating Danny Kessler asked as he kicked Gordo's limp, motionless form.

"Not in his wildest dream." 

Lizzie still couldn't believe the scene in front of her.  Before her eyes stood a man whom she thought was her friend.  A man who until recently had dated her best girl friend, who had grown up with her, gone to school with her, and been around most of her life.  Now, before her very eyes, stood her friend, a friend that turned out to be a psychotic killer. Unfortunately for Lizzie that was not the worst of her problems.  No, Danny Kessler seemed to be smart enough to have a partner, a mystery partner.  Something no one had considered, not even her incredibly bright friend who lay dead on the floor.

"You killed Veruca didn't you?" She asked Danny.

"Yes I did.  You see, it was supposed to be Miranda that died tonight.  I had it all planned out, took me a full week to get everything down to a T."  Danny said waving his arms around, the gun flailing in his hand.  When Danny saw his partner flinch momentarily he decided to put the gun in his pants pocket.

"Unfortunately for me, Miranda, or her parent's depending on how you look at it, spoiled everything by moving away.  I was rather upset by that as you might imagine.  Then I thought I could improvise and do it during our dinner date last night.  I was going to convince her I loved her no matter where she lived.  Get her a little tipsy, and then after she gave it up…."

Danny drew his knife from the sheath behind his back.  He then slammed the knife into his parent's coffee table.  Lizzie got the symbolism immediately.

"It seems my partner's little stunt in the washroom, coupled with my death threat, spooked you so bad that you thought she should go out that night.  So you spoiled my perfectly laid out plan."  Danny said as his face became red with anger.  He pulled the knife from the table and pointed it at Lizzie showing his extreme displeasure.

"Happy to muck up your plans Kessler."  Lizzie spat not backing down to the psychotic freak.

"I'll just bet you were.  You never really liked me dating her did you?  Where you jealous?  Did you want some of me too slut?"

"Why'd you do it?"  Lizzie asked him not bothering to answer Dan's question.

"Do what?" Danny asked.

"Why did you kill them?"  Lizzie barked in rage.

"Which them, we've been particularly busy?"  Danny asked.

"Which one of you killed my brother and his girlfriend?"  She asked in a fit of anger.

"We both did.  We beat the little shit to a bloody pulp, then killed him when he broke the rules by warning his slutty girlfriend."  Danny stated.

"What did Veruca ever do to you Danny?"

"She got in our way." The second killer informed Lizzie.  "She thought she'd be the loyal friend and protector now that Miranda was gone.  Had she not decided to try and step into Miranda's shoes she might have survived, unfortunately for her she did and it cost her."

The second person had been quiet since Danny kicked Gordo.  Now, now he was breaking the silence and gloat.

"We took out Ms. Ungermeyer earlier this evening to clear out the party.  We knew it would take some time before the body was spotted.  When word got out the police and every kid in town was likely to be there."

"So the two of you just thought of everything." Lizzie mocked.

"Yes… we did." The masked killer said. Only this time his voice was different.  Lizzie had seen the person press something on his mask.  She was guessing it was a voice changer since the tone had changed.  The voice was hauntingly familiar.

Lizzie watched as the masked killer first dropped the cloak that covered his body.  She saw blood covering his clothes, clothes that looked all too familiar.  When the mystery man removed his mask she just about threw up.  

Standing before her was Ronny Jacobs.  Ronny was covered in what looked like blood but was very much alive, much to Lizzie's dismay.

"Surprise Lizzie." Ronny joined in.  "Didn't see it coming did you?" He asked with a rather disturbed look on his face.  Ronny was pointing a bloody knife at Lizzie.  Normally she would have backed away but Danny was behind her with his knife drawn.

"H…how… I saw you die?"  Lizzie said, tears falling down her face.

"What did you really see Lizzie?  You saw a sideways view of the knife stabbing me.  Danny there used a shinny prop knife and ran it though between my side and my arm.  While you had your back to me when we argued I placed some blood packets under my shirt.  They pop real easily and you bought it just like we thought you would.  Of course you never did stick around to actually see the last stab, just like I knew you wouldn't.  You ran for your life.  So when you locked the door Danny gave me the costume and I took my turn trying to kill you."  Ronny said with an evil grin on his face.

"How… how could you do this?"  Lizzie wondered aloud. She hadn't meant to ask, it just slipped out of her mouth in her current state.

"It was so easy Lizzie."  Ronny said.

"Yeah boy…" Danny said in agreement. "Watch a couple movies, take a few notes, it was fun."

"Fun… you killed six people."  Lizzie spat.

"Actually nine. Two indirectly but we were the cause of their deaths."  Ronny informed the panic-stricken young woman.

"Nine?" Lizzie repeated.

"Let's go in reverse order shall we." Danny said.

"Gordo, Ethan, Kate, Veruca, Ms. Ungermeyer, Melina, Matt, Emmanuelle…." 

"And your father!" Ronny said.  The way he said father sounded like the word was venomous coming from his mouth.

"You…  you killed my father?"  Lizzie asked in disbelief.

"Yeah baby… we hired that woman to slip a roofie into his drink.  That whore then proceeded to wine him, dine him, screw him and then left.  But you see… we slipped a little something into her drink too.  Made her delusional.  She actually thought that she did the killing even though we where the ones who carved your old man up like a thanksgiving turkey."  Danny said.

"You… you killed my dad."  Looking at Danny, then to Ronny, "And all this time you've been acting like you loved me… and cared about me.  Trying to comfort me in my hour of need.  You killed him, my brother and my friends…"

"All part of the show babe.  How does it feel to be lied to Lizzie?"  Ronny asked.  "How does it feel to know that the person you love doesn't truly love you back?  He asked.

Lizzie didn't even know how to answer that question.

"You don't think I didn't know that you and Gordo were in love?"  An angry Ronny Jacobs inquired.  "You didn't think that I didn't know that you and he were planning on hooking up and leaving me in the cold?"

"Fuck you Ronny, I had no such plans!"  Lizzie screamed.

"Gordo and I are friends… we were not going to get together!"  Lizzie stated.

"Well, I guess we'll never know for sure now… because in a moment, you will be joining your 'best guy-friend' in the great beyond."  Ronny informed her.

"Why'd you do it?" Lizzie asked her now ex-boyfriend. "Why'd you kill my dad?"

"Why… WHY???" Ronny screamed.  His face was contorted and he looked extremely deranged.  Then a moment later he returned to his calm demeanor.  "I do believe the young lady would like a motive?"

"I did it for the kicks…" Danny said with a look that implied he obviously wasn't playing with a full deck of cards.

"A very good reason my friend." Ronny said,  "And I… I did it because your father slept with my mother.  He fucked her, mad her fall him love with him and then left her hanging.  My mother broke up our family for your father.  Said that she would never love anyone like she did him. When he turned her away she just left.  She couldn't look at him or her family ever again.  So… I decided I was going to break up your family as well."

Ronny walked to Gordo and untied his restraints.  "When the police arrive they're going to find a house full of dead bodies. And do you know who they're going to find here???" 

Lizzie said nothing. 

"They're gonna find her."  Ronny said motioning to where a once lone Danny Kessler stood.  Now, Danny Kessler stood accompanied by a bound and gagged Jo McGuire.

"Everyone in town thinks your mom's flipped out. That important meeting she was supposed to be at… she works for my dad."  Danny reminded Lizzie.  "We asked him to make up some excuse for her to leave town, there was no meeting.  We told him that it was a surprise for you and she needed an excuse in case you didn't believe her."

"And what a surprise its been right Lizzie?"  Ronny asked her.  He then unlocked the front door so they could finish of Ethan incase he wasn't dead. 

"We cloned your mom's cell phone and made all the calls from it, left plenty of evidence implicating her in the attacks on you and now all that's left to do is to finish you off." 

Ronny informed the two women. "Give me the gun Danny."  Ronny ordered once he saw the man moving about in pain.

Danny tossed the gun to his best friend whose hand was outstretched ready to catch it. Lizzie, flying on instinct, tried to intercept it.  The small pistol bounced out of her hand and slid into the kitchen. Ronny was on the verge of attacking Lizzie when he felt something hard slam into his back sending him to the floor.  Danny looked and saw Kate Sanders standing behind Ronny clutching a board from his fence. Danny slammed Jo McGuire against the wall and the older woman slumped to the floor as Danny charged at Kate.  In his rage he never noticed Gordo extend his leg. Danny tripped and flew through the air towards Kate.  The taller of the two blonde girls timed it just right and as Danny's airborne form neared her Kate slammed the solid wood door in his face.  Danny crashed to the ground in a crumpled heap.

Ronny managed to regain enough of his bearings to pick up his knife, deck Kate and charge at his girlfriend.  He was bound and determined that she would die by his hand and howled like a maniac as he neared her. Lizzie was on the floor scrambling for Ethan's gun.  It had slid under the counter and she was trying desperately to reach it. She heard Ronny scream in rage just before she managed to grasp the grip of the pistol.  Clutching the weapon in her right hand, Lizzie pulled it out, took aim and pulled the trigger causing the weapon to discharge.

Ronny Jacobs flew backwards as the bullet struck him in the left side of his chest.  Lizzie could hear him groaning in agony.  The psychotic young man managed to find enough strength in his body to pull himself up right.  Sitting on his knee's he wiped blood from his eyes and felt around.  Picking up his knife he spotted Lizzie.  Before he could lunge towards her again Lizzie pulled the trigger a second time and third time.  This bullets struck him squarely in the center of his chest and his right lung.  Ronny Jacobs, still on his knees fell over backwards. His arms were sprawled out and his eyes staring into the ceiling.  Lizzie was suddenly brought back to reality by the sound of the foot steps and knocking.  She aimed the pistol at the kitchen door only to see Kate's scarf waving in the doorway.

"Don't shoot Lizzie, it's just me."

"And why is that supposed to persuade me from not shooting you?"  Lizzie asked sarcastically.

"Hey I did cause the distraction that saved your life."  Kate reminded.  She slowly walked over to her one time close friend and checked to make sure she was ok.  Lizzie, not really thinking after her long ordeal, gave the egotistical blonde a large hug. Kate, blood dripping from where her forehead struck the steering wheel returned the embrace.

"A little help over here please."  Gordo finally mumble.

Kate helped Lizzie to her feet and the two went to check on Gordo.  He was still lying facedown on the Kessler's hallway floor, but as the two looked no blood was coming from the bullet wound.  Kate and Lizzie helped him up and Gordo, his head still hurting from where Danny hit him earlier.  Gordo reached into where the bullet had struck and pulled out a small paperback book.  The bullet was lodged in the book, much to Gordo, Kate and Lizzie's relief. 

"You're lucky you can hold your breath for such a long time Gordo."  Kate muttered as she held her friends left arm.

"I'm amazed you even remember that Kate."  Gordo replied smiling.

"I vividly remember how long you are capable of going without air."  Kate said blushing.  Gordo smiled and blushed as well.

"I'm sorry Gordo."  Lizzie finally managed to say to her best friend."

"Let's see to your mom Lizzie."  Gordo insisted.

The trio began hobbling to Jo McGuire to help release her from her bonds only to see the older woman's eyes flash wide.  Turning around, the group saw Danny was on his feet.  The young man began screaming and sprinted towards the group. Kate grabbed the pistol from Lizzie, aimed and pulled the trigger.  Danny Kessler crashed to the floor.  His body twitched for a moment then stopped.

"Nice shot Kate." Gordo stated in amazement.

Kate was shaking as the gun remained pointed at the doorway.  "Thanks… firs… first time I ever fired anything at anyone.  I'm actually surprised I hit him." She replied not believing that she'd actually managed to hit Kessler on the first shot.

The other three people just looked shocked at her declaration.  Gordo took the gun from Kate and placed it in his pocket.  Kate then helped him to the porch as Lizzie helped her mother.


	13. CH 12: Epilogue

_Chapter 12:  Epilogue_

Upon loosing the telephone connection, and being unable to get a hold of his son, Mr. Craft had alerted the police that Lizzie and Ethan were in trouble at the Kessler house.  When the call went out every unit in the vicinity drove as fast as they could to the location fearing that they might be too late to save anyone currently there.  The sight that greeted them was one for the record books.  Five bruised and bloody figures; Jo McGuire, Lizzie McGuire, David Gordon, Kate Sanders (the least bloody of the group), and Ethan Craft who was not dead, just seriously injured, sat on the front porch awaiting their arrival.  David Gordon was currently applying pressure to the wound on Ethan's back while Kate Sanders held his hand and tried to help keep him conscious.

The police found Jo McGuire holding her teary-eyed daughter, trying to reassure her that everything would indeed be all right now.  The girl was clutching her mother and sobbing something incoherently.  Her mother seemed to know what she was muttering and just responded, "I know sweet heart and I'm so sorry."

When the officers attempt to take Jo into custody Lizzie wrapped herself securely around her mother and told them that she was innocent.  She refused to let them take her away and before the police could argue Gordo and Kate stood by the McGuire's and informed the police that the real killers were dead inside. The crime scene was very bloody, and a few of the police officers lost whatever food they'd eaten before arriving. The strong stomached officers found the bodies exactly where they were told they would be, one in the kitchen, the other in the hallway.

Kate was trying to remain calm as she looked at the body of Danny Kessler.  She couldn't believe that she'd shot him.  She never thought she was capable of killing someone, much less someone she knew.  True the person was trying to kill her and her friends but it was something she didn't think she had in her.  Chief Miller arrived and asked the group, save Ethan who was being attended to by the Emergency Medical Team, to tell him everything that had occurred that evening.

From the safety of her mother's arms Lizzie McGuire recounted all that she'd been told by Ronnie and Danny.  She started with her father's death, the framing of Emmanuelle Jordan, the attack on her brother and Melina, all the way to the last few days.  When it came to Ronny and Danny's death's Gordo and Kate made the report.  The events that transpired were too much for Lizzie to recount.  She just sobbed quietly in her mother's arms, happy that the woman was alive and well after spending the last few days prisoner of two deranged psychopaths.

Chief Miller apologized for doubting Jo; the older mother nodded and forgave him.  The man was just doing his job and even she had to admit that Ronny and Danny had fooled her, and done an amazing job of framing her.  The two had told her in detail everything they'd done.  She had been privy to the truth about her husband before Lizzie.  Ronny had particularly gotten off telling her how he'd relished the feeling of killing her husband for what he'd done.  Jo would never have believed that the caring young man who had dated her daughter for two years could be capable of such hennious acts.

When they were done making their statements Chief Miller instructed an officer to take the group to the hospital to make sure there were no internal injuries for the beatings, and in Gordo's case the gunshot wound.

~ * ~

The sun was beginning to rise as Kate Sanders stood, microphone in hand, in front of the Kessler house.  Her blood had been wiped away, makeup freshly applied and she was ready to report the story, her story for the local news station.  Kate's dream of finally being on television as a reporter was about to come true.  She had made the call to the news station informing them that the murder spree was over.  If they wanted to know first hand what had occurred she wanted the reporter position.  She promised them exclusive interviews with all the survivors (she had been already gotten their consent) if they complied.  Otherwise she'd go to another news station.  Considering that they would be the only station with these interviews, creating a reporters position with a rather sizeable salary was a small price to pay.

"This is Kate Sander's live with an exclusive first hand report on the end of the Hillridge Murders.  The blood bath that many thought began last month with the deaths of Mathew McGuire and Melina Bianco actually predates those deaths.  One year ago Samuel McGuire, father of Mathew and Elizabeth McGuire was brutally killed after a supposed affair with one Emmanuelle Jordan.  Last night I, and several others, were on hand to hear the confessions of the true killers.  The duo claimed that they hired Ms. Jordan to seduce Mr. McGuire.  The drugged the two and when Ms Jordan was in a delusional state the duo killed Sam McGuire."  Kate stated with a calm and cool look on her face.

"The killers, one Ronny Jacobs age eighteen and his accomplice Danny Kessler also eighteen proudly claimed responsibility for the deaths of, Mathew McGuire, Melina Bianco, Principal Ungermeyer and Veruca Taylor, seventeen who was murdered here, at the Kessler family home, late last night."  Kate said, a tear forming at her eye with the mention of the second person's name.

Kate quickly regained her composure and continued. 

"The two deranged teens gloated as if the whole thing were a game without consequences.  Danny Kessler's sole motive for his heinous acts was that 'He did it for Kicks'.  Why a young man who was athletically as gifted, and socially popular as he was would feel the need to do this is anyone's guess." Kate paused briefly to catch her breath, and then continued speaking.  

"Ronny Jacob's motive on the hand was more personal. He claimed that his mother had an affair with Samuel McGuire, and that this affair led to the break up of his family.  Emotionally distraught over this, he sought revenge.  Unfortunately his thirst for vengeance was not sated with the death of Sam McGuire.  He passed his hatred on to Lizzie McGuire, the daughter of his victim and the girl he was dating. The two demented teens proceeded to attack Lizzie physically, mentally and emotionally.  Their plan was to kill her on the anniversary of her father's death and frame Jo McGuire for the killings."

Kate then moved towards the house and the camera crew followed as Kate continued her report.  In a few short hours this location would become a media circus, unfortunately for those stations, Kate Sanders' was reporting live and the broadcast was already at the network level.  Millions of people were watching and listening to her report of the events and the nineteen year olds life would never be the same again.

~ * ~

Deep in the woods near the Kessler's house, standing very close to Jo McGuire's car, a lone figure watched everything that was transpiring at the Kessler's home through a set of binoculars.  The lone figure was wearing a long black cloak and a ghost facemask. 

Deciding now was a good time to make a hasty retreat; the unknown person quickly discarded the Halloween costume and stuffed it into a rucksack.  They then removed the pistol strapped to their thigh and placed it in the sack covering it with the mask   Thinking back to the last few moments the lone figure shook their head in amazement.  The bullet that Kate Sanders had fired at Danny had missed him completely, and zoomed right past the figure's head.  It was shear luck that the bullet missed.

_I still can't believe that twit thinks she killed Kessler_.  The mystery person thought

"Next time Lizzie… next time." The figure said aloud then disappeared into the woods.

THE END


End file.
